Pan y Mantequilla
by GinnyWings
Summary: .::ESPECIAL 14 FEBRERO::."Esas cosas pasan… Los amigos se enamoran. Lo has visto en películas. Pero nunca creí que me sucedería a mí. Ahora no veo cosas que antes había visto de ella y las echo de menos. Lo que siento… es diferente a las otras ocasiones ¿Qué más da si estoy enamorado de Isabella?"
1. Capítulo I

¡Es San Valentín, sábado por la noche! ¡No tengo novio, pero tengo mi gaseosa, un fanfic y música de Los Beatles! (?)

¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Bienvenidos a "Pan y Mantequilla"! Un especial de Día de los Enamorados, basado en el episodio "Act your Age". El tiempo en que trascurren gran parte de los hechos es meses atrás antes de AyA, específicamente el último día de preparatoria de nuestros protagonistas. Aquí voy a tratar la confesión de Phineas, cuando le dijo a Isabella que él estaba enamorado desde la preparatoria. ¿Desde la preparatoria? ¿Cómo? Una (no) humilde teoría de mi parte, no dejando de lado a los demás personajes. Cada quien tiene algo que contar, sus propios dilemas, deseos y miedos.

Agradezco a un par de amigos que me inspiraron a escribir esta historia. Uno de ellos me empujó a hacerlo en medio de una charla, la otra me inspiró para la trama Doof/Perry. No los mencionare, pero al leer esto ellos sabrán de lo que hablo, y les dedico este fanfic de todo corazón.

Esta historia será publicada periódicamente. Son cuatro capítulos. El tiempo que pase entre episodio y episodio está al pie de la página. Para fin de mes, el fic ya estará completo.

Phineas y Ferb y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Ahora que tengo su atención, espero que les guste.

* * *

**PAN Y MANTEQUILLA**

**Capítulo I**

Una niña caminaba con su amigo, tomados de la mano. Por su estatura se podía deducir que no pasaban de los cinco años. La pequeña lamía contenta una paleta de caramelo que de vez en cuando la compartía con el muchacho. En eso, pasan frente a una vitrina.

─ ¡Mira! ─apuntó la chiquilla al cristal. El niño, pelirrojo, vio al otro lado del cristal dos trajes, ambos para bodas. Un hermoso vestido de novia y un elegante terno para novio. La pequeña contemplaba ilusionada, con la cara apretada contra el aparador─ ¿No te imaginas? Cuando sea grande, quiero ese vestido.

─ ¿Para qué?

─ ¿Cómo que "para qué", baboso? ¡Para casarme!

─ ¿Para qué? ─volvió a repetir el mocosito como disco rayado.

─ Pues eso es lo que hace la gente grande… se hace de a dos personas, uno de ellos le pide matrimonio al otro, como una forma de expresar que se quieren mucho.

El pequeño observó los trajes, con la nariz pegada al vidrio.

─ Isabella, ¿tú me quieres mucho?

─ Muchísimo.

─ Entonces, ¿te casarías conmigo?

La muchacha se lo quedó mirando.

─ ¿Por qué no? ¿Tú me quieres?

─ ¡Por supuesto!

─ Genial. Estamos casados.

Los dos se fueron de allí, haciendo equilibrio por el borde de la acera y creyendo que su matrimonio sería para siempre. Mas, pasando los años, no contaron con que el tiempo borraría de sus memorias aquella promesa.

* * *

Doce veranos después…

Isabella entró a su dormitorio, dejando de lado su bolso y sin demora se dejó caer entre las sábanas de la cama todavía no hecha desde la mañana, no sin antes desarmar la coleta que recogía su largo cabello negro.

Escuchó voces…

Desde la ventana que daba al jardín vio a dos muchachos junto a su madre. Ambos de la misma edad, uno era bastante alto, de pelo verde y cabeza algo cuadrada, el otro le seguía en cuanto a estatura, pelirrojo y de cabeza triangular. Este último, entre tartamudeos, intentaba dar a conocer a la señora García-Shapiro los últimos acontecimientos. Alguien tenía que explicarle a la mujer el por qué su hija había regresado "cambiada" y por qué trataba a la mujer que la había dado a luz como una completa extraña. Desde su habitación, Isabella solo oía los murmullos del pelirrojo y los sollozos contenidos de la mujer. "Solo es temporal… nos aseguraron en la enfermería" Minutos después, vio la figura de los jóvenes cruzar la calle en dirección a la casa de enfrente. El hogar de los dos.

Recordó el incidente en el instituto, horas atrás. Mas había algo que no podía encontrar en su memoria... lo sucedido minutos antes de despertar en una habitación blanca, rodeada de desconocidos...

Desde su mesa en el comedor de instituto, observó al muchacho. Parecía divertido, hablando con sus amigos sobre lo que harían después del verano. Proyectos que ya no realizarían como niños, sino como jóvenes adultos, listos para afrontar la vida universitaria.

Habían pasado más de diez años… realmente lo seguía amando, él la cuidaba, le hacía reír, la ayudaba en todo si se lo pedía…

Pero a pesar de los años, seguía siendo ese niño inmaduro de diez años…

─ ¿Piensas en él Isabella? ─habló Gretchen, una jovencita de su misma edad, castaña y de gruesos lentes─ Apenas has tocado tu comida.

─ ¿Qué no es obvio?

─ Para Phineas no ─decía Ginger, la chica nipona del grupo.

─ Muy graciosa… como si tú no tuvieras suficientes problemas con el "Chico-Calculadora"…

─ ¿Qué? ¿Baljeet? Es lindo…

Justo en ese momento, un muchacho moreno con aires de hindú caía al suelo producto de una zancadilla provocada por el bravucón del grupo, Buford. Ante la caída, no pudo evitar golpearse con el borde de la mesa.

─ ¡Ay! ¡Mi calculadora…! ¡Digo! ¡Mi cabeza! ─se quejó el chico.

Sarcásticamente, las seis adolescentes miraron a la asiática.

─ Es raro...

─ Solo es algo apasionado con los estudios, es todo…

─ No sé ustedes, yo no me refería a eso ─masculló Isabella.

Ginger hizo caso omiso al comentario, no sin antes haberse dibujado una expresión de duda en su rostro.

Buford reía orgulloso de su broma, aun cuando para muchos no tuviera gracia alguna. Baljeet, aparentemente molesto, bufaba algunos insultos, para después, sentarse junto al matón que le había agredido con anterioridad.

"¿Con qué fin…?" pensaba Isabella. Realmente no comprendía. ¿Por qué tanta humillación de parte de Buford? Jeet nunca le había hecho daño… ninguno que alguien supiera. Ya nadie disfrutaba sus ataques al pobre nerd. Ambos habían crecido juntos, tenían los mismos amigos, pasaban juntos tardes enteras, sin embargo, continuaban los dos con su típico papel de gato y el ratón…

─ ¡Eh! Isabella ─susurró otra de sus amigas, la rubia Katie─ Hay una silla vacía junto a Phineas.

La morocha pestañeó desconcertada un par de veces hacia el sitio. Efectivamente, había un puesto disponible junto al pelirrojo.

─ ¿No tienen problema que…?

─ ¡Adelante!

Sonrió. Sabía que ese "Adelante" no era más que una simple palabra permisiva. Todos los días se sentaba en cierto momento junto a Phineas. Sus compañeras la miraban como si esperasen algo de ella. ¿Sería ahora?

Más de diez años con un sentimiento pujándole el interior… "Tengo que decirle… bueno… si lo sabe, ¿qué podría pasar? P-pero… me siento valiente ahora… ¿por cuánto tiempo? ¡Siempre que quiero decirle se me acaba trabando la lengua! Tranquila Isa… si lo sabe, lo sabe… ¡pero tiene que darme una respuesta! ¿Y si mi rechaza…? ¡No podría verlo como un amigo de nuevo! No tengo cara para enfrentar eso… y si…"

* * *

En la casa de Phineas y Ferb, un ornitorrinco dormía plácidamente en su cama para mascotas. En pleno descanso, una alarma estridente lo despertó. Haciendo a un lado el pelaje de su pata delantera, el rostro de un hombre de lentes, cabello rojo y bigote vestido de forma marcial le observaba con ojos severos. Era el Comandante Karl, su nuevo superior mientras el Mayor Monograma estuviese en capacitación en La Academia.

─ Buenas tardes Agente P. El Mayor Monograma me llamó preocupado, pues teme que Doofenshmirtz tenga éxito en sus planes por dominar el Área Limítrofe, a pesar que según tus informes durante la última década hayamos llegado a la conclusión que no hay riesgos en que suceda aquello… en fin, él exige que salgas de tu retiro el cual comenzaste hace un año…

El animal frunció el ceño.

─ Lo siento Perry… pero son órdenes explícitas de nuestro superior… espero que lo entiendas.

El Comandante, al otro lado de la línea suspiraba decepcionado.

─ Le hace falta más mano dura, señor ─dijo Irving, su joven subordinado.

─ Soy un hombre, Irving… un hombre pequeño y compasivo… ¡A limpiar los baños!

El muchacho se encaminó a realizar la orden, no sin antes mascullar "Al menos yo sí tengo paga…" dejando al Mayor sustituto saboreando sus aires de superioridad.

─ No está mal… ─pensaba Carl Karl en voz alta─ Podría acostumbrarme a esto…

* * *

_¡Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociadoooos!_ (Parpadean las luces)

─ ¡ARGH! ¡Otra vez ese cacharro! Bueno… ya no tendré que preocuparme demasiado de ese letrero…

El sonido de un timbre reverberó en las cuatro paredes del _Penhouse_.

─ ¡Si son esas mocosas exploradoras juro que…!

Nadie.

Cerró la puerta.

─ Niños de mal gusto… ─murmuró.

Mas antes que pudiese decir algún otro insulto, nuevamente el timbre percutió sus tímpanos. Con la paciencia por los límites, se dignó a abrir la puerta, para encontrarse con la nada.

─ ¡JA! Muy gracioso… si te crees tan chistosito, da la cara y me cuentas…

Un chasquido. Lo oyó a la altura de sus piernas. Bajó la vista para ver de dónde provenía.

─ ¿Un ornitorrinco? ─exclamó. Criatura curiosa. Ni idea tenía él de lo que hacía allí, no estaban en Australia. A menos que fuera otra de sus alucinaciones producto de ese paquetito que se echaba a la boca de vez en cuando…

Con una sonrisa sarcástica en el pico, el monotrema dejó caer sobre su peluda cabeza turquesa un avejentado sombrero fedora.

─ ¡Perry el ornitorrinco! ─gritó asombrado─ ¿Eh? ¿Desde cuándo que no vienes a arruinar otro de mis planes? Unos once… ¿doce meses? Supe que la OSBA había dejado de seguir mis pasos y que te habías jubilado… ¿qué clase de enemigo eres? Traté de contactar a Peter el panda para que me detuviese, pero él está de espía contra el comunismo norcoreano… había supuesto que el hecho que te hubieses retirado de desbaratar mis planes no impediría que… mínimo… me vinieses a ver…

Perry caminó hacia la gran sala donde su viejo enemigo construía tiempo atrás sus inadores. No había escuchado las últimas palabras dichas de Doofenshmirtz. Tampoco es que él hubiese querido que el ornitorrinco le oyese…

Varias telas de araña colgaban de los rincones y el polvo había cubierto diversas máquinas a medio hacer. El resto de la vivienda no se veía tampoco mucho mejor… era como si ya no viviese nadie. Doof no era la excepción. La bata la llevaba arrugada, con un borde metido dentro del pantalón y su cabello no era ya más castaño. Las canas contaban del paso de los años, los de un hombre lleva cuestas más o menos cincuenta años, medio siglo.

Bastó una mirada de inspección de Perry para asegurar que el supuesto doctor no era más el mismo desde la última vez que lo vio.

─ Je, no he hecho mucho desde que te fuiste ─comenzó su charla Doof, no esperando respuesta de su compañero─ Vanessa es toda una mujer… se vale por sí sola… hace tiempo que dejó el nido… tú sabrás, viviste en uno…

El ornitorrinco asintió. No es que hubiese dejado su camada por voluntad propia en Australia, pero su vertiginosa infancia no era el asunto a tratar en aquel momento…

─ ¿Por qué regresaste? ─preguntó Heinz─ No me digas… Francis no tiene otra cosa mejor que hacer que espiarme, ¿verdad? Debió grabarme el otro día cuándo un mosco no dejaba de molestarme mientras fabricaba mi último inador… algún insecto novato de su agencia entrenado para meter sus narices donde no les importa. En fin… hoy no haré daño a nadie…

Sacó un control de su bata y una caja para transportar mascotas cayó del techo, encerrando a Perry en su interior. En el pasado, aquella situación no le habría llamado la atención para nada, era muy hábil escapando de ellas y con esta no era diferente…

Mas no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujase en su rostro. Algo de Heinz, al menos, no había cambiado.

─ Oye bien, Perry el ornitorrinco, te voy a presentar mi último invento ─sin muchas ganas, Doofeshmirtz retiró una sábana para dejar a la vista de su enemigo lo que a simples luces era un común y corriente inador, semejante a los primeros que había visto crear al científico─ No critiques el diseño. Solo lo usaré una vez. Verás… este es el Amnesicoinador. No es muy diferente a mi viejo invento cuando intenté borrar todo rastro de aquel video viral grabado en mis tiempos de bachillerato… pero este borra todas las situaciones relacionadas con el fracaso y la amargura vividas actualmente. Produce fuga disociativa, lo que quiero decir es que la persona que reciba el impacto puede que entre en un estado de amnesia, entonces no podría recordar nada a excepción de los conocimientos e información adquiridos. En cuanto a la memoria emocional, esta quedaría completamente borrada… al menos… esa es la idea… creé esta máquina bajo suposiciones psicológicas, aún la mente humana es un misterio, así que puede que no funcione. Yendo al grano… el Amnesicoinador fue creado solo para disparar una vez, así fijaré su trayectoria en mí y al impactar en mi cuerpo, perderé todos los recuerdos de mi infancia… espero poder recordar a Vanessa, tengo buenas memorias de ella… en cuanto…

Sus ojos se fijaron pensativos en la figura de Perry enjaulado. Pareció dudar un rato, mas pasando los segundos sacudió su cabeza, como apartando alguna idea que le estuviese estorbando.

Se dirigió al aparato, encendiéndolo. Esperó a que cargase la batería un minuto.

─ No me mires así, Perry el ornitorrinco. ¡Borraré mis recuerdos y comenzaré una nueva vida! Ya tengo decidido mi nombre. Seré Terry T. Papeleusphy. ¿Qué? Es un nombre muy común…

El inador dio la señal de tener la suficiente energía para emitir una descarga.

─ ¡Bienvenida nueva vida allá voy!

Doofeshmirtz pulsó el botón rojo de otro control sacado de su delantal. La máquina pronto comenzó a emitir unos zumbidos no muy agradables, como de auto a medio desvencijar. Perry se resignó a que, en unos segundos, vería a un hombre totalmente extraño, usando el cuerpo de su enemigo.

Pero, sea azar o destino, no fue así…

* * *

─ H-hola Ph-Phineas ¿Q-qué estás-s h-haciendo? ─saludó Isabella, con su frase de costumbre, sin embargo, su cerebro al detectar las intenciones de aquel saludo, nada impedía que su lengua hubiese trabado. Tragó saliva, intentando liberarse del nudo en la garganta.

─ ¿Eh? ¡Hola Isabella! ─exclamó el pelirrojo, en su buen humor de siempre─ Charlaba con los chicos sobre el examen de entrada a la universidad que hicimos la semana pasada…

─ Si mi memoria no me falla, espero haber aprobado Matemáticas ─dijo Baljeet─ Aunque una de las preguntas de trigonometría estaba mal planteada… ¿te diste cuenta Isabella? Como tú SABES MUCHO de triángulos…

El hindú no era tonto. Casi con aires de malicia, arrastró las últimas palabras, acentuando lo que para muchos era obvio.

Mas no para Phineas…

─ Bastante ─masculló la morocha, con los dientes apretados─ Sí, me percaté.

─ Por cierto, La Gala es en dos días ─habló Buford─ ¿Ya consiguieron pareja?

─ ¿Eh? ¿Pareja? ─repitió Phineas, como si fuese una palabra desconocida para él─ Pues no, ¿ustedes si?

─ Hemos estado tan ocupados con las pruebas finales, que es normal suponer que nadie se ha interesado mucho en un estúpido baile ─dijo el muchacho hindú, hojeando distraído un libro de Álgebra.

─ ¿¡ESTÚPIDO BAILE!? ─chilló Ginger, desde la otra mesa. Se levantó furibunda de su silla, caminando a zancadas para por subsiguiente coger a Baljeet del cuello de la camisa, mirando así al morocho con una mirada asesina─ ¡Escucha, zopenco! ¡Ese baile probablemente sea la única oportunidad para muchos de abrir sus corazones y declararse de una vez a quienes anhelan desde el fondo de su alma! ¡¿Cómo puedes tomar un momento que quedará grabado a fuego en cientos de vidas adolescentes tan a la ligera?!

Un silencio abismal se coló en la cafetería. Nadie esperaba aquella reacción. Buford tosió. Se había atragantado con el sándwich vegetariano que le había robado a Jeet de su lonchera minutos atrás. Todos mudos, con los ojos abiertos como platos producto de la impresión, todos excepto Ferb, quien seguía con su lacónica expresión de siempre.

Baljeet, de frente, con su rostro a pocos centímetros de rozar con los de la japonesa, tiritaba entero viendo como Ginger se había puesto más y más colorada. Abrió los labios, intentando hablar.

─ ¿Q-qué? De todas formas no vale la pena, ¿quién iría conmigo?

─ ¡PUES YO, SOPERUTANO! ─bramó la chica, entonces, sin previo aviso, apretó sus labios contra los del muchacho. Ginger cerraba los ojos, dominada por el impulso, mientras que por otro lado, el hindú los mantenía abiertos como si se fuesen a reventar.

Del resto, una gran mayoría se alzó de pie, rompiendo en aplausos. Un espectáculo tan absurdo como el que habían presenciado no se veía todos los días, menos en la escuela más gris de todo el Área Limítrofe.

Phineas observaba la escena contento, por otro lado Ferb alzaba su pulgar en señal de aprobación. Isabella parecía igual de aturdida que Baljeet, si es que no más.

"Ella pudo… a pesar del escándalo que armó…"

─ ¡Phineas! ─gritó, en medio de la algazara.

─ Y-yo… ─le cogió del brazo con fuerza, no importándole si aquello le lastimaba o no. "¡Dios! ¡¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil?!" Lo miró a los ojos. Invocó a esa fuerza bestial que había poseído rato antes a Ginger y le había infundido la locura suficiente para declararse de una vez por todas.

Mas la voluntad le comenzó a flaquear, y la duda humana le asaltó con fuerza.

Verlo era como si estuviera mirando al pasado. Cuando eran niños. Algo hizo "click" dentro de su cabeza. Para ella, Phineas seguía siendo el mismo inmaduro de hace diez años. El mismo niño que la había ignorado durante la infancia, en el paso del Cometa Kermilian, en París, en cualquiera de sus insinuaciones todos estos años… la vida entera.

"¡Al demonio!"

─ ¿¡CÓMO PUEDES SER TAN ESTÚPIDO?! ─gritó, sacudiendo a Phineas, luchando al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas no escapasen de sus ojos.

─ ¿Q-qué? ─farfulló el pelirrojo, extrañado ante la reacción de su mejor amiga…

Mas antes que pudiese decir otra cosa, Isabella sintió como un rayo le partía la cabeza y una descarga eléctrica corría por todo su cuerpo. Entonces Phineas se perdió en un nubarrón oscuro.

* * *

Perry tosió. La polvareda producida por la explosión ocurrida segundos antes por poco no le había entrado a los pulmones. Ya disperso el humo del estallido, se preocupó al ver a Doofenshmirtz tirado en el suelo, con la ropa hecha jirones. Mas antes que intentase salir de la jaula para socorrerlo, el doctor comenzó a recuperar la conciencia y al instante se restregó los ojos como si hubiese despertado de un mal sueño.

─ ¿Eh? ¿Quién soy? ─se preguntó Heinz. Perry por unos segundos creyó que realmente Doofenshmirtz se había ido para siempre, hasta que…─ ¡Maldición! ¡Aún lo recuerdo todo! ¡Mi infancia! ¡Mi familia! ¡El divorcio! ¡Los fracasos! ¡Sigo siendo yo! ¿P-pero qué…?

Echó una mirada rápida al inador completamente destruido. No quedaban ni escombros de él. Tratando de buscar la explicación al chasco reciente, deparó en el control de activación tirado junto a sí… bueno… era un control, pero no de activación…

─ ¡Maldito botón de autodestrucción! ¿Quién me mandó a hacer uno? ¡Ah, sí! Si no lo tiene, no es mi estilo ─dijo aquello último con cierto orgullo. Mas su expresión de endureció al instante─ ¡¿Por qué me persigue la desgracia?!

No se podía dudar que sus pucheros ante otro fracaso más a la lista eran graciosos. Al menos para Perry. Echaba de menos a su enemigo… aunque ni él mismo quisiera reconocerlo.

─ ¡No te rías Perry el ornitorrinco! ¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡Me harté! Creo que me iba mejor como profesor suplente de Ciencias en la Preparatoria de Danville. Como sea… ─se quedó mirando el suelo con tristeza─ ¿No quieres ir por comida? No he desayunado y tengo hambre.

El monotrema aceptó.

* * *

Isabella despertó. Parpadeó un par de veces, ahuyentando la neblina que cubría sus ojos. Sentía un dolor punzante en la cabeza, mas no pasó mucho tiempo despierta antes que desapareciese. Poco a poco, su vista fue cobrando nitidez, para encontrarse boca a arriba, dándole la cara a un techo límpido.

El olor a desinfectante entró por su nariz por montones al punto de casi enfermarla.

─ Estoy en… ─murmuró.

─ ¡Ya despertó! ─dijo alguien. Varias cabezas la rodearon. Pudo contar unas diez. No sabía que pudiesen entrar tantas personas en una enfermería.

Una de las cabezas le llamó la atención. Era triangular, perteneciente a un muchacho de cabello al rojo vivo como el fuego. Quiso reír. No sabría algunas cosas, pero no tenía idea que existiese gente con el cráneo de esa forma. ¿Dónde le entraba el cerebro?

─ A un lado. Dejen a la paciente reposar ─una mujer robusta y vestida entera de blanco hizo a un lado a los jóvenes─ Se golpeó fuerte en la cabeza con la caída. La vi sonreír… no parece tener daños físicos graves. ¿Quién la trajo hasta acá?

─ Fui yo, señora.

─ Phineas, ¿eh? ¡Pues muy imprudente de tu parte, jovencito! ¿Qué no sabes que puedes causar mayor daño moviendo de su sitio a una persona que ha sufrido un golpe en la cabeza? ¡Cualquiera en su sano juicio sabe eso!

El chico se encogió de hombros, un tanto apenado. Ferb lo observó divertido –a su manera─, pues sabía que Phineas, tratándose de Isabella, sería capaz de perder el juicio si algo llegase a pasarle.

─ ¿Cómo te sientes, Isabella? ─preguntó una muchacha morena de pelo rizado, Holly.

La morocha no respondió.

─ ¿Isabella? ─preguntó Gretchen.

─ ¿I-Isab-bella? ─repitió la aludida, extrañada─ ¿E-ese… es mi nombre?

Cada uno de los presentes sintió cómo la mandíbula se les desencajaba de su lugar.

Ginger rio nerviosa.

─ Muy graciosa Isabella. P-pero no nos asustes así…

─ ¿Q-quiénes son?

Unos cuantos no pudieron evitar que un grito de aterradora sorpresa saliese de sus bocas. Un murmullo de comentarios se desató en la enfermería, del cual solo dos personas no participaban.

Phineas seguía tan mudo como su hermanastro Ferb.

─ Amnesia… ─susurró el peliverde.

* * *

Heinz entró a un local de comida asiática acompañado de Perry. En eso los recibe el anfitrión del negocio, un joven japonés promedio, que al contrario de Ginger, aún conservaba su acento.

─_ Buenasu tarudesu caballeru-san. ¿En qué re puedo ayudaru?_ ─dijo el oriental.

─ Hola Kogoro. Que sea una mesa para dos. Hoy traje a un enemigo.

El asiático miró de reojo al ornitorrinco. No eran de esas miradas muy cómodas, al menos así Perry lo sintió.

─ Un par de platos del mejor manjar de la casa ─pidió Doofenshmirtz.

Kogoro hizo una pequeña reverencia, para dar media vuelta después hacia la cocina.

─ _¡Maesutoru-sensei! ¡Un psyduck regó a ra tienda con un baka horendo!_

Pasaron unos minutos y la comida todavía no llegaba.

─ ¿Por qué se demoran tanto? ─se extrañó el doctor─ Ha pasado media hora desde que llegamos…

Rato atrás, Kogoro entró a la cocina, la cual se encontraba desierta. Buscó al cocinero por los rincones del restorán hasta llegar a la salida trasera. Allí, en el callejón, vio al chef: un chino de panza enorme, enroscado a una mujer, quien resultaba ser Charlene, la exesposa de Heinz.

El anfitrión tosió.

─_ Su pelo huele muy bien, señolita Doof…_

─_ Ehm… maesotoru-san…_

─ _¿Qué quieles mocoso?_ ─bramó el cocinero, sin dejar de besuquearse con Charlene.

_─ Ro necesitamos en ra cocina._

_─ ¡Que lo haga otlo! Ahola estoy ocupado._

─ _Pero sensei… ¡para cocinar taru purato usutedu usa susu hábires manosu! Pidieron…_

_─ ¡Mis hábiles manos están ocupadas! ¡Solo cúbleme, ¿quieles?!_

Cambiando de escena, vemos al muchacho intentar cortar un pez globo, animal que figuraba en ese momento como el manjar de la casa. Apenas la punta rozó el animal, este se desinfló, como si se tratase de un globo de verdad.

─ _Buenu poruvecho_ ─deseó Kogoro, al servir el plato lleno de unos cuantos trozos mediocres del pescado. Realmente deseaba que fuera bueno.

─ Ya era hora ─contestó el científico, echándose a la boca un enorme pedazo. Al nipón le entraron ganas de vomitar y salió de allí pitando─ ¿Y a ese qué le pasa?

Perry contempló su plato, desconfiado. Tenía una idea vaga de lo que le habían servido, sin embargo, si era eso que tenía en mente, no era conveniente comerlo.

─ ¿Por qué no comes, Perry el ornitorrinco? ─preguntó Doofenshmirtz─ ¿Acaso querrías otra cosa? Pues te compro algo a la salida. Si no te vas a comer eso…

Antes que pudiese impedirlo, el hombre ya se había tragado el pez globo de su compañero. Soltó un sonoro eructo, sin remordimientos.

El chef, mientras tanto, entró a la cocina, bastante animado por el buen rato. En eso, ve un papel sobre la encimera. Era la receta de una comida, que titulaba "Pez globo".

─ _¡Pol la calva de Buda!_ ─se horrorizó.

El chino junto con su aprendiz japonés salió al salón comedor, hablando en jerigonza ininteligible. Se acercaron a la mesa donde Heinz estaba dispuesto para pedir un tercer plato.

─ _Ehm… ¿señol?_

─ ¡Oh! ¡Usted debe ser el chef! ─dijo Doof con tu entusiasmo─ Debo felicitarlo. ¡La comida estaba para morirse!

─ _Y lo halá plonto…_

─ ¿Eh?

─ _Verá_ ─habló Kogoro─ _Usutedu acaba de comeru pezu gorubo…_

─ En español, por favor.

─ _Ha comido pez globo_ ─prosiguió el cocinero, que sabía hablar un poco mejor castellano─ _Y temo infolmale que su situación no puede sel de lo más penosa. Dudo que la plepalación del pez haya sido la necesalia pala su consumo, así que tengo el infoltunio de decile que no le deben quedal más de cualenta y ocho holas de vida…_

─ ¡CUARENTA Y OCHO! ─chilló aterrado Heinz.

─ _O quizás menos… su aspecto deja mucho que deseal…_

─ ¡Ya verán! ¡Pagarán caro por esto! ¡Los demandaré!

─ _Lo dudo mucho. Buscamos sus antecedentes pol Intelnet y usted figula como legalmente muelto en el Legistlo Civil._

─ ¡Bah! ¡Uno no puede tomar una siesta tranquilo en una zanja del parque y ya sacan conclusiones! ¡Vámonos Perry el ornitorrinco! ¡No quiero perder mis últimas horas de vida con estos orientales roñosos!

Después de varios minutos de trayecto, Doofenshmirtz y el agente llegaron al edificio del científico. El hombre no podía estar peor. Se lo veía apenado. El monotrema no pudo evitar sentir lástima por él.

─ Puedes irte, Perry el ornitorrinco. Avisa a los vecinos pasado mañana cuando me muera, ¿okey? Así se pueden quedar con unas cosas y de paso me recogen…

Pero el agente seguía allí.

─ ¿Qué haces parado ahí? ¡El circo de mi vida se acabó! Acaso… ¿eh?

De su sombrero, cual mago prestidigitador, el agente sacó un papel arrugado amarillento, aparentemente con algo escrito en él. Lo alisó para tener una mejor lectura de su contenido y se lo entregó a Heinz.

─ ¿Qué? ¡Oye…! Esto es un viejo papel que escribí de niño…

"Cosas que haré antes de morir" decía, escrito en el papel.

─ ¿Dónde lo conseguiste? En fin… no importa. Veamos lo que dice.

En voz alta recitó tratando de descifrar su temblorosa letra de jovencito. En un total de cinco reglones, decía:

**COSA #1-Vengarme de todos los niños que me han molestado.**

─ Eso no será sencillo. Ya traté hacerlo con algunos, en especial de aquel que me tiraba arena cuando podía…

**COSA #2-Decirle a una chica bonita cuanto me gusta y casarme con ella.**

─ Bueno… en ese tiempo me gustaban varias muchachas, aunque podría decirse que ya cumplí ese sueño con Charlene, pero…

**COSA #3-Atrapar un Goozim y saltar a una piscina desde los dos metros o más.**

─ Es más probable que logre lo primero que lo segundo.

**COSA #4-Convertirme en el orgullo de la familia y recibir un abrazo de uno de mis padres.**

─ Oh… no lo sé… cumpliendo lo anterior podría mínimo recibir una palabra de su parte y sería para apartarme del televisor…

**COSA #5-Tener un mejor amigo.**

─ Bien. Con esto puedo deducir que era bastante ambicioso de niño. Pues lo siento, no podré cumplir nada.

Hizo muñones la hoja, tirándola al papelero más cercano. Mas Perry, alarmado, corrió al tacho, recogiendo el papel y entregándoselo de nuevo.

─ Por favor, Perry el ornitorrinco, ¿qué quieres que yo haga? ¿Quieres que vaya y me enfrente a un Goozim o me rompa la crisma en la piscina? ¡No! ¡Absolutamente no!

El ornitorrinco hizo un gesto de molestia.

─ ¿Todavía insistes? Además… nunca podría cumplir el segundo. ¡Me voy a morir en dos días!

Cogiendo el papel, el animal con un lápiz sacado de su sombrero "mágico" tachó el segundo deseo. Se lo entregó nuevamente a su enemigo, quien leyó, junto al deseo tachado "Tener una cita".

─ Nada mal, aunque olvidaste el detalle de que siempre me tocan las locas. No me veas con cara de que estoy buscando excusas. Tú tampoco tienes pareja, casanova. Olvídalo… tampoco quiero morirme sin antes hacer algo… quizás haga un par de cosas…

Perry sonrió. Al fin había logrado doblegarlo. Si Doof había decidido dejar este mundo, aunque sea quería darle una alegría antes de morir.

─ Sin embargo… oí al Amnesicoinador dar un disparo. Si antes de la explosión alcanzó a lanzar un rayo, ¿dónde habrá caído? Como sea… ahora no importa.

* * *

Los diez adolescentes esperaban nerviosos en el pasillo, mientras la enfermera se encontraba encerrada al otro lado de la puerta con Isabella en la enfermería. El timbre de salida había tocado cinco minutos antes, mas ninguno de ellos pensó en siquiera moverse de su sitio hasta saber el diagnóstico de la morocha. Tuvieron que llamar al psicólogo de la preparatoria para obtener un mejor panorama de su estado mental.

Ginger, sentada junto a Baljeet, cargaba su mentón contra su hombro, asida de su brazo derecho. No se habían dicho ni una palabra desde lo sucedido en la cafetería.

Finalmente, escucharon el rechinar de la puerta abriéndose y todas las miradas se posaron en las tres personas que salían: La enfermera, el psicólogo e Isabella, esta última con la mirada perdida, con la duda impresa en su rostro lívido.

─ ¿Señor…? ─musitó Adyson, una joven castaña de ojos verdes, parte del grupo de amigas de Isabella. Con una ojeada a su expresión, se podía deducir que exigía algún dato respecto a la situación de su excompañera de acampada.

─ Se encuentra bien. Solo un pequeño moretón en la cabeza. Nada grave a la larga…

─ Sabe que no nos referimos a eso, señor… ─masculló Holly.

─ Pues… sin un escaneo de resonancia magnética poco podemos concluir. Los síntomas parecen decir que la señorita García-Shapiro se encuentra en Estado de Fuga, un tipo de amnesia temporal, si es que lo es…

─ Si es temporal, ¡entonces sanará! ─exclamó Buford.

─ Hmm… no estaría tan seguro… no sé qué situación llevó a su compañera a que su mente entrase en alerta… tal amnesia puede durar días o meses…

─ Si ha perdido la memoria, ¡nosotros le haremos recordar!

El hombre frunció los labios, inseguro.

─ No les aconsejo que hagan eso… forzar a alguien como amnesia es como despertar a un sonámbulo. Si su estado es un método de defensa contra alguna situación traumática o desagradable, al recordar tal momento podría caer en una depresión notable.

Phineas abrió los párpados al máximo.

─ Llamaremos a su casa para notificar a su apoderado y la venga a buscar…

─ No se preocupe. Nosotros la llevaremos ─habló Phineas, que en todo el rato desde el incidente no había hecho otra cosa más que guardar silencio.

El psicólogo asintió. Lo vieron desaparecer en la esquina del corredor, rumbo a las oficinas del director.

* * *

Ferb bostezó. El sol mañanero se colaba entre las cortinas de la ventana. El joven peliverde apagó el despertador antes que diese la alarma, fiel a su costumbre de ganarle al aparato. Esperaba ver a su hermano saltando de su cama al mismo tiempo que él se estiraba, sin embargo, en el bote inflable amarillo pato que usaba para dormir solo vio cobertores y una sábana arrugados.

Abrió las cortinas y vio a Phineas en el pórtico de la casa de enfrente. Vivian, la señora García-Shapiro recibió al muchacho. A pesar de la distancia, se la podía ver tan preocupada como él. Ferb procedió a vestirse y bajar al primer piso a cocinar algo antes que sus padres se despertasen.

* * *

Phineas esperaba sentado en la cocina. Años iban desde que no veía el interior del hogar de su mejor amiga. Generalmente ella iba a visitarlo, se veían todos los días. No encontraba necesario el hecho de caminar unos metros hasta su casa si ella lo hacía por él…

Mientras Vivian servía un vaso de leche adicional para el visitante, Isabella bajaba a paso lento las escaleras. El pelirrojo la oyó descender desde su puesto. Por un segundo le pasó por su mente que, en su condición, podría caerse de la escala en cualquier momento. Movido por la preocupación, se dirigió a la subida, para encontrarse con una muchacha de cabello negro alto y esponjado.

En una ocasión había visto a la morocha con tal peinado, pero en ese entonces eran niños. Era como ver a otra Isa. No sabía si reír, profundamente conmovido de ver a su mejor amiga en "su estado natural". Esa era la Isabella de todos los días.

─ Hola ─saludó el joven, esperanzado. Aguardaba la fe en que al día siguiente de perder la memoria, la recuperaría después de dormir. Sin embargo, los ojos azules de la muchacha seguían igual de turbios, reflejando el rostro de un desconocido.

─ Buenos días ─respondió la morocha, con ese respeto con el cual se trata a los extraños.

─ Hija querida, ¿recuerdas? ─habló Vivian─ Él es nuestro vecino, Phineas Flynn. Él te vino a dejar ayer con su hermano Ferb…

─ ¿S-sí? ─preguntó Isabella, titubeante─ Al muchacho de pelo verde lo recuerdo, p-pero…

Clavó la mirada en el piso, perdida en sus pensamientos. Phineas le ofreció el brazo para bajar los últimos escalones, sin embargo, la adolescente negó con amabilidad el ofrecimiento.

"Qué extraño…" pensó el pelirrojo "Isabella nunca rechazaba que la ayudase…"

La madre de la chica sirvió el desayuno para los dos. Aún si Phineas hubiera comido, a pesar que venía en ayunas, a punta de cucharadas le hubiese servido los panqueques humedecidos en miel de maple. La mujer no aguantaba excusas para no servirse dos platos de comida, más aún si se trataba del muchacho del cual su hija se había interesado…

Era normal suponer que deseaba una descendencia fuerte, fuerza que la daba el alimento según su costumbre.

El joven Flynn contemplaba a Isabella al mismo tiempo que se echaba un panqueque a la boca. Si la abría para hablar, siempre era para responder las preguntas de la señora García-Shapiro consultando por Candace, su hermana mayor, graduada desde hace mucho de abogada. Mas sus ojos pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo clavados en su compañera. Isabella comía normal, callada, e indiferente a la charla casi unilateral del resto. Phineas quería sonsacarle algunas palabras de sus labios. Con su hermano, siempre había estado acostumbrado al silencio, mas con él su silencio era para escucharle. La morocha permanecía lejana, como si la persona que estaba en ese instante sentado a su lado no fuera su amiga, la fuerte, inteligente y leal Isabella que había conocido desde siempre, sino que esta se había ido, y que la chica que se hallaba presente no era muy diferente a un bebé: sin historia, pasado ni tema que tratar.

**Continuará...**

* * *

Pobre Phineas. ¿Isabella recuperará la memoria? ¿Doof logrará cumplir sus deseos de niño antes de morir?

Me despido y deseo que todos sus escándalos sean... ehm... privados (?)

**ACTUALIZACIÓN: Cada dos días.**


	2. Capítulo II

¡Buenas tardes...! Dependiendo de la hora que lean esto... en fin. ¡Vamos por el segundo capítulo de este fanfic!

Había dicho en Facebook que esta historia iba a tener una canción. Originalmente este capítulo iba tener una, pero la borré porque la consideré basura. Lo siento, pero no se han perdido de nada. Sin embargo, el último capítulo SÍ tiene un par de canciones escritas por mí, las más decentes hasta el momento que he escrito. Es decir, al final van a tener el doble de lo que les prometí.

Como ya todo está dicho, ¡inicien la lectura!

* * *

**PAN Y MANTEQUILLA**

**Capítulo II**

El timbre del inicio de clases había repicado y aún no había señal de Phineas ni de Isabella. El rumor de la pérdida de memoria de la muchacha había llegado a los oídos de toda la comunidad estudiantil. Sabían que debían estar juntos. El joven Flynn se ponía como loco en aquellas situaciones que involucraban a su compañera.

Los sentimientos de la morocha hacia Phineas se veían desde la luna. Si sus compañeros de curso no conocieran al pelirrojo, cualquiera pensaría que una chica con amnesia era la oportunidad perfecta para enrollarse con ella sin compromisos.

Pero era Phineas. El inocente Phineas. Un caso así era tan imposible como el que sacase menos de nueve en su boletín de calificaciones.

Ferb dibujaba distraído en su cuaderno de Literatura mientras un murmullo de voces rebotaba contra las paredes de la clase. Pronto llegaría la maestra. Hasta ahora nadie lo sabía, pero…

**Flashback**

_─ Gracias Ferb por acompañarme a comprar helado ─iba diciendo una joven castaña vestida de punk, bastante bonita. Un Ferb de diez años asintió contento. Disfrutaba las ocasiones en que se encontraba con ella. Deseaba que sus apariciones fueran cosa del destino más que simples casualidades… ─ ¡Oh! ¡Ahí viene Monty! Nos vemos Ferb._

_El peliverde vio cómo la chica que le gustaba se subía a una moto, conducida por un adolescente. Este recibió a la muchacha con un beso, para luego reparar en la presencia del chico inglés._

_─ ¿Eh? ¿Y él?_

_─ Déjalo, es solo un niño._

**Fin del flashback**

─ Solo un niño… ─susurró el peliverde.

─ ¡Ahí viene! ─gritó Buford, haciendo guarda junto bajo el dintel de la puerta.

Los estudiantes regresaron a sus respectivos pupitres, fingiendo demencia. El peliverde soltó el lápiz, cuando la mujer entró al aula, con el libro de clases y un par de antologías bajo el brazo.

─ ¡Buenas tardes! ─bramó la profesora.

─ ¡Buenas tardes, señorita Doofenshmirtz! ─exclamaron al unísono los alumnos.

Vanessa Doofenshmirtz frunció los labios como de costumbre, acomodando el marco de sus anteojos redondos por encima del tabique. Bajo su cabellera castaña recogida en un severo peinado de bailarina y unos mechones rebeldes que le caían a la altura de la ceja, se dibujaba la misma expresión de amargada que aparentaba día a día. No había otra que conocieran sus estudiantes. Al menos… casi todos. Ese había sido su primer año como profesora en la Preparatoria, mas los años la habían endurecido, más aún, ahora que su novio, Montgomery Monograma, había comenzado a exigir dar el paso adelante en su relación. Habría aceptado encantada, si no fuera porque él se encontraba con su padre Francis y la agente Lolliberry, en Canadá.

Por la mirada fría que le dedicaban sus alumnos, era de suponer que para ellos era una verdadera tirana, título no muy alejado de la realidad. Transcurriendo el tiempo, Vanessa supo que el trabajo de maestra implica respeto. Temía que si los jóvenes la veían muy blanda no le tomarían enserio.

Ferb la admiraba de lejos, con su rostro inexpresivo, solo que, como siempre lo hacía cuando la tenía cerca, sus pupilas se habían dilatado al máximo.

Como con Isabella, era un secreto a voces el interés del peliverde hacia la profesora. Varios compañeros habían intentado sacar a Vanessa de su puesto con diversas artimañas, las cuales habrían funcionado si no hubiera sido por Ferb.

─ Ya va a ver Doofenshmirtz cuando se siente en la silla ─murmuró con orgullo Buford a Baljeet. Mas no contó con el oído agudo del peliverde. El joven corrió, dejando papeles y sillas tiradas en el camino, hasta llegar junto a la maestra. Por disimulo más que por coquetería, galantemente deslizó el asiento, invitando a la joven maestra a sentarse, no sin antes quitar de un manotazo un no despreciable chinche, puesto por Buford.

─ ¡Oh! ¡Muchas gracias Fletcher! ─agradeció Vanessa, creyendo que no era más que otro de sus gestos de amabilidad, más que de seguridad hacia su persona. Ferb sintió cómo la sangre llegaba a sus mejillas cuando la vio esbozar una sonrisa luminosa. Él era el único estudiante al cual sonreía, pues todos los días era blanco de ataques, de los cuales nunca se daba cuenta, y el peliverde tenía el tacto de encubrir sus misiones de salvamento con aparentes actos de caballerosidad.

El joven Fletcher retornó a su puesto regresó a su puesto. A pesar de tener grabada la indiferencia en el rostro, sus compañeros lo miraban con sarcasmo. Sabían que por dentro debía estar saltando en una pata. La única recompensa que esperaba era la tímida sonrisa que Vanessa de vez en cuando le dedicaba.

─ ¡Sí! ¡Muchas gracias, Ferb! ─decía Buford en voz baja, en tono femenino─ Consentido de la maestra…

─ ¡Van Stomm! ¡Guarde silencio! ¿Quiere?

─ ¡S-sí señor…! ¡Señora! ¿¡S-señorita..!?

─ ¡Ya me oyó! ¿Acaso quiere que sus compañeros sepan aquello…?

Las miradas de la clase se clavaron en la figura del matón. Buford sintió cómo su cuerpo sudaba frío. Fingió no haber oído aquello, abriendo el cuaderno de la asignatura. Sabía muy bien a lo que se refería la profesora, y no quería que ESO se divulgase, más aun con una reputación de bravucón que mantener…

─ ¡B-buenos días!

Tres decenas de pares de ojos vieron a una pareja de jóvenes entrar al salón. Phineas, jadeando, recién llegaba a clases, con una Isabella de cabello esponjado atrás agarrada de su mano. Más bien… él tomado de su muñeca. La morocha se dejaba arrastrar como una marioneta adormilada. Miraba distraída a su alrededor, sin reconocer el lugar ni las caras que la veían con curiosidad y lástima.

─ ¡Flynn! ─exclamó la profesora.

─ Lo sé, señorita Doofenshmirtz… Llegamos tarde. Isabella tuvo un accidente ayer, tuve que traerla y…

─ No se preocupe. El director me ha informado con anterioridad. Solo que a la próxima no entre como enloquecido a una sala de clases.

Phineas guió a la muchacha hasta su mesa, mientras Vanessa murmuraba: "Para qué me molesto, de todos modos ya está terminando la preparatoria…"

* * *

Heinz bebía café en la cocina de su apartamento. Desde su asiento miraba el papel pegado con un imán sobre la superficie del refrigerador.

─ ¿Cómo se siente, señor? ─preguntó Norm, el robot al mando del doctor, que él mismo había fabricado.

─ Pues… no te lo he contado, Norm, pero… voy a morir.

─ Todos tienen que morir algún día.

─ ¡Tú no entiendes!

─ El ser humano es un ser vivo, y como tal, pasa por las etapas del ciclo de la vida…

─ Norm…

─ Nace, crece, se reproduce y muere…

─ Norm, para…

─ Según la información proporcionada por mi disquete, usted pasa por un periodo llamado mediana edad.

─ Norm, no tienes que…

─ Dentro de la cual, la persona comienza a experimentar cambios, físicos y psicológicos.

─ No debí insertar un disquete con información médica a tu memoria…

─ Entre ellos, el individuo pierde cabello, dientes, memoria y en el ámbito sex…

─ ¡Gracias! ¡Demasiada información! ¡Ahora vete de aquí!

El robot se dio la vuelta, derramando una vieja gota de aceite de sus ojos de vidrio. Resignado, caminó hasta la puerta que daba al cuarto de los estropajos, sitio que acostumbraba a servirle de dormitorio… "dormitorio" entre comillas, puesto que como robot no dormía, solo permanecía allí, en animación suspendida, toda la noche.

¡CRASH!

Doofenshmirtz tosió. Escombros del techo le caían a la cabeza y el café se le había caído encima. La nube de humo se desvaneció, dejando ver un enorme agujero en una de las paredes. En su centro, la silueta de Perry el ornitorrinco se hacía más y más visible.

─ ¿Eh? ¡Perry el ornitorrinco! ¿No es muy temprano? ¡Ya sabes que no tengo ningún plan que puedas desbaratar! ¡Mira lo que has hecho! ─exclamó el doctor, sacudiéndose los restos del muro astillado─ ¿Qué no sabes entrar como la gente civilizada? ¡Diez años y sigues desmoronando mis paredes! Y luego dices que eres el bueno… como sea, al menos ayer demostraste un poco de consideración… en fin… ¿a qué vienes?

El animal apuntó al papel de encima del refrigerador.

─ ¡Ah! ¡Sigues con eso! Vamos… no estoy de humor…

Perry, al límite de la paciencia, arrancó la hoja de su sitio y, tironeando del borde de manga del científico, corrió hasta el closet donde se encontraba Norm, todavía chorreando aceite.

─ ¿Qué pretendes, Perry el…? ─mas Doof no llegó a terminar. Él y el agente ahora iban a cientos de kilómetros por hora, montados en el robot y Heinz gritando como si la vida le fuera en ello, dejando atrás un hueco en el techo y una estela de humo blanco en el pacífico cielo azul de Danville…

Qué manera de salir de un closet.

* * *

La campana del receso dio por terminada la clase de Literatura. Los jóvenes se dirigían como oleadas humanas al patio de la preparatoria. Entre el maremágnum, Buford vio a Baljeet ser arrastrado por Ginger a un pequeño banco junto a la cancha de fútbol. Ferb, por su parte, hacía lo mismo, solo que en su caso, Phineas guiaba con delicadeza a Isabella hacia los columpios instalados bajo un árbol.

─ Estamos solos, Ferb ─habló el matón. Mas el peliverde ya se había ido. Cerca de ahí había pasado Vanessa, con un cargamento de libros sobre el brazo. Lo último que alcanzó a ver de él fue ayudando a la maestra con media pila de tales libros en sus manos, camino a la biblioteca.

─ Traidor ─bufó el bravucón. Mas en el fondo, no lo decía solo por él…

Phineas ofreció a Isabella a sentarse en el columpio, lo cual ella hizo sin decir palabra alguna. Pasaron los minutos y el silencio seguía latente. Para el pelirrojo, joven de muchas palabras, el que no dijese nada era motivo de incomodidad. Echaba de menos a su mejor amiga, la de las preguntas que él contestaba. Ahora, la morocha ni lo miraba de frente a menos que le dijese algo, y si lo hacía era con esa mirada vacía. Había pasado un día con amnesia, y para Phineas ya era como si hubiese pasado una eternidad alejado de su amiga.

"Ni siquiera me ha preguntado '¿Qué estás haciendo?'" pensaba el joven Flynn "Es extraño verla sin decir eso… es casi como si no nos hubiésemos saludado. En fin… tengo que decirle algo… pero temo hacerle daño. El psicólogo nos dijo que podría ser peligroso forzarla a recordar. No importa… debo hacer algo para que Isabella vuelva, aunque debo ser cuidadoso si no quiero que salga lastimada…"

El pelirrojo empezó por columpiar a Isabella, empujándola por la espalda. En eso estaba, cuando tres muchachos, pertenecientes a la clase "A" de su grado, los rodearon a ambos. Tenían fama de molestar, eso se podía ver en su apariencia de maleantes.

─ ¡Hey, Cabeza de Nacho! ─espetó uno de ellos, malicioso─ ¿No nos presentas a tu noviecita?

Phineas abrió los ojos, desconcertado. La idea nunca se le había cruzado por la mente. Soltó por instinto la cadena del columpio. Ahora que lo procesaba bien, el hecho que la estuviese columpiando, realmente era digna de una postal romántica.

Se sintió "extraño". No sabía cuál era la palabra correcta, pero un calor empezó a quemarle la cara.

─ N-no so… ─quiso aclarar, mas…

─ ¡No somos novios! ─bramó Isabella, con una violencia aplastante─ ¿Cómo vamos a serlo? ¡Si somos hermanos!

Su compañero la contempló, con sorpresa mayúscula. Igualmente los matones.

─ ¡Nadie insulta a mi hermano! ¡Nadie!

La muchacha se abalanzó contra uno de los bravucones, aplicando una maniobra de calzón chino a una de ellos digna de Buford. De paso, aplicó quemadura india a otro y al restante le dio una simple patada en el trasero.

─ ¡Anda! ¡Grita! ¡Corre y diles a todos que no se metan con mi hermano Phileas!

─ Phineas… ─musitó el pelirrojo, mas la chica no le había oído.

─ ¡Tienes suerte de ser hermano de tu hermana! ─gritó el fanfarrón a lo lejos.

─ ¡Isabella!

Pronto llegó el resto de sus excompañeras de acampada y Baljeet, llamándola por su nombre al unísono. Un remolino de imágenes golpearon la cabeza de la morocha, más un dolor punzante en la sien que la obligó a ponerse de rodillas. Vio sombras que se le venían encima, entre ellas las de su hermano que había defendido segundos antes, diciendo su nombre, y de ahí no supo más.

* * *

─ Muchas gracias Ferb. Eres un sol.

─ De nada ─respondió el peliverde al gesto.

En la biblioteca, el leve murmullo que sus gargantas emitían apenas hacían eco. Se hablaron con el mínimo de volumen para no llamar la atención de la bibliotecaria, quien con sus ojos de mochuelo y boca de trompa observaba y chitaba como su oficio mandaba.

El joven abrió los labios en son de decir algo más, pero los bajó y dio media vuelva en dirección a la salida. Quedaba ya un día para La Gala y aún no tenía pareja. No podía negar que varias muchachas le habían pedido una cita para ese día, mas las había rechazado atentamente a todas. Y aunque quisiera dar vuelta su respuesta, varias a esas alturas ya tenían con quién ir.

─ ¡Ferb!

La bibliotecaria siseó con violencia, escupiendo saliva sobre el escritorio.

─ Lo siento ─murmuró Vanessa, ante lo cual la mujer volvió a protestar. No la tomó en cuenta─ ¿Vendrás mañana a La Gala de Preparatoria?

El joven Fletcher se encogió de hombros. En verdad no estaba seguro. No le veía sentido a ir si no tenía con quien.

─ Si tienes disponible ese día, ¿no podrías pasarme a buscar a mi departamento? Es que no tengo auto y a la hora del evento no hay locomoción por mi sector. ¿Te molestaría?

El peliverde negó con la cabeza. La maestra sonrió.

─ Gracias Ferb, te debo una.

─ Disculpen ─oyeron a alguien hablar a varios centímetros por el suelo. Más abajo, a la altura de sus cinturas, la diminuta bibliotecaria les miraba con ojos de rapiña─ Pero si no se callan, será mejor que se retiren de la biblioteca inmediatamente.

* * *

La gente del parque pasaba su mañana de ocio a sus anchas, con perros, parejas y niños ya de vacaciones. El ambiente pacífico pronto se vio interrumpido por el estruendo de una máquina proveniente el cielo, aterrizando en medio de la pradera. No estaban seguros si era producto de manos humanas, hasta que dos criaturas se bajaron del supuesto vehículo volador. Una era pequeña, verde, con pico de pato y cola de castor, mas el otro, más terrorífico, era un ser alargado, de cabello blanco y con cuerpo semejante al de las mantis religiosas, con ojos saltones bordeados por ojeras violáceas. Los transeúntes gritaron de terror y huyeron del lugar a todo lo que daban sus piernas.

─ ¡Es un extraterrestre! ¡Un alíen! ─chilló uno, apuntando al doctor.

─ ¡ARGH! ¡Por favor! ¡Es solo un ornitorrinco! ─respondió Heinz, creyendo que se referían a su compañero─ Bien, Perry el ornitorrinco, ¿qué hacemos aquí?

El animal señaló el papel que llevaba en mano, específicamente a la "COSA #2":

**Tener una cita.**

─ Hmm… empezamos por lo más difícil ¿Pero dónde vamos a encontrar una mujer que me acepte en esta simple cuadra? ¡Ni siquiera mis colegas de M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A. me aceptan un halago!

Perry, con el dedo índice guio la vista de su enemigo a un edificio, en cuyo primer piso, que debía ser la recepción, una mujer de más menos su misma edad atendía desde su puesto en el escritorio.

Doofenshmirtz, sonrojado, tragó saliva.

─ ¿Cómo crees? ¡No tengo la suficiente sangre fría para darle cara! Y ni que estuviera tan buena… ─se la quedó mirando─ Reconozco que tiene su encanto, pero calculo que debe ser una solterona con una docena de gatos en su casa… ¿Qué me miras Perry el ornitorrinco? ¿No me crees capaz de cortejarla? ¡Pues para que sepas en mis años de bachillerato fui de los más solicitados en mi clase! ¡Ya verás, Don Estoy-Casado-Con-Mi-Trabajo!

El ornitorrinco sonrió con sorna, mientras veía al doctor alejarse herido del orgullo, aun cuando él no hubiese dicho nada, y que su monólogo fuera producto de su propia inseguridad frente a las mujeres.

* * *

De regreso a la Preparatoria Pública de Danville, Isabella no había pasado mucho tiempo inconsciente. Le habían dado de beber de una botella de agua mineral, mientras esperaban que llegase el psicólogo del Instituto. Entonces lo vieron abrirse paso entre el pequeño grupo que había rodeado a la morocha.

─ Bien, ¿qué sucede?

─ Isabella tuvo un desmayo ─informó Gretchen sin demora.

─ No te preocupes Gretchen, me siento mejor ─habló Isa con suavidad.

La castaña cayó en cuenta de las palabras de su amiga.

─ ¡Espera! ¿Me reconociste aunque no hemos hablado directamente en toda la mañana?

─ Ehm… sí. Eso… creo… ¡felicidades Ginger por tu relación con Baljeet!

─ ¡Isabella! ¡También te acuerdas de nosotros! ─exclamó asombrado el hindú.

La chica asintió.

─ ¿De nosotras? ─preguntó Adyson.

─ De ti Adyson, Milly, Katie y Holly… a Ferb y Buford no los veo…

─ ¿Y de mí? ─interrogó a su vez Phineas con ilusión.

Isabella frunció el ceño, como si algo le doliese dentro.

─ ¡¿Cómo olvidarme de ti?! ¡Sí eres mi primo Philip!

Las esperanzas del pelirrojo se derrumbaron cual castillo de naipes.

─ Soy Phineas… ─murmuró apenado─ Y no soy tu primo.

Pero la muchacha, como había sucedido rato atrás, no le había escuchado.

─ Veo que tu memoria se va recuperando progresivamente ─dijo satisfecho el psicólogo─ A este paso serás la misma de siempre en uno o dos días. ¿Puedes recordar hechos de tu infancia?

─ Creo hacerlo con algunos… como el año que llegué a Danville, a los cuatro años…

─ Excelente.

El chico Flynn no parecía muy conforme.

─ Sí, pero…

─ Phineas, será mejor que conversemos esto aparte ─le susurró el psicólogo.

El muchacho se dejó llevar por el hombre hasta un sitio donde nadie los oyese conversar. Junto a los arbustos, el pelirrojo podía ver a su compañera, quien conversaba alegremente con el resto de sus amigos.

─ No me recuerda…

─ Lo sé, ya me di cuenta.

─ No puedo creer que no me reconozca. Es decir… nos vemos casi todos los días, viene a mi casa todos los días que tenemos libre.

El psicólogo lo observó dubitativo.

─ Phineas… ¿no tuvieron alguna discusión antes del incidente?

─ ¿Eh? Pues… no… aunque… antes que todo esto pasara se comportó bastante rara conmigo…

─ ¿Rara?

─ Sí. Quiso decirme algo, pero después se alteró. Ni idea de lo que quería hablar conmigo… p-pero… no puedo dejar de pensar que es mi culpa que se haya puesto mal…

─ Tal vez no estés muy alejado de la verdad…

─ ¿Qué?

─ Olvídalo. Solo insistiré a que no la presiones para recordar. Aun cuando crea que eres familiar suyo. Si quieres ayudarla, pide permiso a su madre para que te quedes en su casa unos días. A este paso, no creo que pases más de una semana con ella, pero tenemos que asegurarnos que el regreso de su memoria total sea lo más gradualmente posible.

Phineas pestañeó, sin entender las medidas del hombre. Sin embargo…

─ Lo haré. Si esto es por el bien de Isabella, no tengo reparos en hacer lo que sea por ella…

* * *

La morena pulsaba autómata los botones del teclado, rellenando formularios, cuando vio llegar a un tipo canoso con pinta de farmacéutico retro. Cualquiera hubiese llamado a seguridad con prisas, mas agobiada por la monotonía de su empleo de recepcionista, le dio una oportunidad, sin darle otra ventaja que su atención. Tampoco es que llegase mucha gente, y que llegase alguien de su estilo, comparado con los pulcros empleados de la compañía que apenas se dignaban a agradecerle, no era cosa de todos los días.

─ Buenas tardes señor. ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?

A Doofenshmirtz le sudaban las manos de las ansias que lo embargaban.

"¡Vamos! ¡Ya estás viejo para mortificarte como un adolescente! ¿Qué más da? ¡Te mueres mañana!"

Los ojos del hombre vagaron nerviosos por la recepción, hasta cruzarse con los de Perry. El animal y Norm le hacían señas de aliento al otro lado del ventanal.

─ T-t-te he visto varias tardes por aquí y p-preguntaba s-si no querrías tomar un café más tarde… ─leyó el pin de identificación ensartado en su bléiser─ ¿Michelle?

─ Si se corta ese pelo cuenta conmigo.

Los nervios de Heinz pasaron al enfado.

─ No intente cambiarme. _Madame_…

Heinz elevó su cinturón, acomodándose los pantalones y salió firme de la recepción, dejando a Michelle desconcertada.

Ya afuera, el doctor encaró a sus compañeros. El ornitorrinco y la máquina no oyeron nada, así que no tenían idea del porqué de la salida tan altanera de Doofenshmirtz.

─ ¿Por qué las mujeres bonitas están locas?

* * *

Tres y media. Hora de salida en la preparatoria. Los corredores quedaron desiertos, solo Baljeet aún vagaba por los pasillos del recinto.

─ ¡Jeet!

─ ¡Ginger! ─dijo él al percatarse de su presencia a sus espaldas.

─ ¡Nos vemos mañana! ─exclamó la nipona, no sin antes despedirse con un beso en la mejilla. El hindú se sintió sonrojar. No podía acostumbrarse a la idea de tener novia.

─ A-adiós… ─susurró el muchacho.

La siguió con la mirada, hasta perderla por completo a la salida. Abrió la portezuela de su casillero respectivo, y al dar la primera ojeada a su interior, dejó escapar un grito de terror y una mano lo tironeó para encerrarse junto con él dentro de la taquilla.

La palma lo tenía amordazado, impidiendo emitir otro sonido que no fueran quejidos. El peso del cuerpo de su atacante lo aprisionaba contra la pared. Sabía quién era, pero no podía verle a la cara, hasta que el foco de una linterna fue encendida y logró ver con claridad.

El moreno tosió, recuperando la respiración.

─ ¿Buford?

El matón chitó.

─ No quiero que alguien nos oiga por accidente.

─ No necesito preguntar el que me hayas atacado conociéndote, ¿pero por qué te haces el misterioso?

─ Te he visto con Hirano. Sé que es tu novia, pero hay cosas de ella que no conoces.

─ ¿Ginger? ─clamó Baljeet con evidente confusión─ No sé de lo que hablas…

─ Es una manipuladora… ¿qué no ves que no se despega de ti? Desde ayer que te lo pasas solo con ella…

─ Buford…

─ Y te está volviendo un tarado… más tarado de lo que ya eres. ¿Por qué te embobas tanto con ella si ya has besado a varias chicas?

─ Solo he besado a una ─corrigió ofendido el chico. Varios lo habían tomado por mujeriego en numerosas ocasiones─ Y yo…

─ Como tu bravucón personal te aconsejo que no dejes ir tu libertad. Ella irá a otra universidad. Seguro espera que tú abandones tu sueño de estudiar en una universidad de prestigio por a que la sigas…

─ ¡Buford! ¡Basta! ─bramó Baljeet─ ¿Qué te importa lo que yo haga? ¡Siempre te has encargado de pisotear los pocos momentos felices que tengo!

El matón retrocedió algunos centímetros, pegado al muro. Baljeet no era cosa pequeña cuando se enojaba. Los papeles habían cambiado.

─ Y-yo…

─ ¡¿Te gusta verme sufrir?!

─ S-solo…

─ ¡¿O es que te gustaba Ginger?!

Buford no supo qué decir. Tenía sus razones, pero ni muerto las diría.

─ N-nada, solo… quería ayudar.

El bravucón salió del casillero, cerrando a su espalda la puerta con el chico adentro. Baljeet, a través de la rejilla pudo ver a Buford retirarse con expresión triste y cabizbajo.

Ya cuando se hubo ido, quiso abrir la puerta para salir, sin embargo…

─ ¿Eh? La puerta… no se abre… ─forcejeó, mas era inútil─ ¡BUFORD!

El matón buena la había hecho, dejándolo encerrado en el taquilla. Van Stomm lo oyó desde el jardín gritar, mas esbozando una sonrisa, encaminó trayecto hasta su casa.

* * *

En Danville, a pesar de estar a las puertas del verano, aún los nubarrones cubrían el cielo de la ciudad. Para la hora de salida, el sol apenas se dejaba ver entre las nubes de peltre. Entonces, se desató la lluvia.

─ ¡Vamos hermano! ─corrió Isabella al exterior, sin importarle si las gotas la dejaban empapada. Phineas, junto a Ferb, la persiguieron. No había que ser experto suponer que si se mojaba, podría quedar enferma. No querían arriesgar más la salud de la morocha.

─ ¡Espera! ¡Isabella! ¡No tan de prisa! ─exclamó el pelirrojo. Alcanzó a tomarla del brazo antes de que se alejase más─ ¡Sí vas así te puedes resfriar!

─ No seas aguafiestas, Phemius.

─ Phineas… ─corrigió un tanto fastidiado. Estornudó. En eso, una mano le ofreció un paraguas─ ¡Oh! ¡Gracias Ferb!

El peliverde alzó el pulgar. Quién sabe dónde habría conseguido la sombrilla.

El trío se encaminó a los suburbios de Danville, que no eran lejanos. A unas pocas cuadras, llegaron a la Calle Maple, avenida donde se ubicaban sus respectivas casas. Ferb, al no caber bajo el paraguas, caminó unos pasos más atrás, con un abrigo puesto para evitar la lluvia.

Phineas ofreció el brazo a la morocha, mas ella lo rechazó amablemente. El paraguas era bastante pequeño, y al capear el agua sus brazos rozaban el uno contra el otro. Nunca habían estado tan cerca, y el joven Flynn lo había notado. Todavía rondaban por su cabeza lo sucedido con los matones por la mañana.

"Noviecita…" pensó. Era una idea absurda. Isabella era su mejor amiga… casi una hermana, tanto como Ferb lo era para él.

Aunque solo tenía una hermana real y esa era Candace. Ferb era su hermanastro e Isabella una buena amiga…

Una muy buena amiga.

─ ¿Por qué esa cara larga? ─preguntó la muchacha, casi riendo.

─ Nada. Solo…

─ Piensas en algo, ¿eh?

─ Seh…

─ ¿No será una chica, casanova?

─ Quizás…

─ ¿Enserio? ─Isabella lo contempló incrédula─ ¿Alguien como tú? ¿Enamorado?

Phineas se la quedó mirando. Ambos pares de ojos de observaron. Habían pasado tantas cosas juntos… "Esas cosas pasan… Los amigos se enamoran. Lo has visto en películas" pensaba el pelirrojo "Pero nunca creí que me sucedería a mí. Ahora no veo cosas que antes había visto de ella y las echo de menos. Lo que siento… es diferente a las otras ocasiones ¿Qué más da si estoy enamorado de Isabella?"

─ Sí ─respondió, desviando la mirada al cielo. Ahora entendía por qué la gente enamorada decía tener mariposas en el estómago.

A la morocha se le abrieron los ojos como platos.

─ Vaya… ─musitó, viendo la vereda encharcada─ Mi primo… enamorado…

Phineas sonrió.

─ Que no soy tu primo.

─ ¡Se me olvidaba que eres mi hermano!

─ Je… seh… tu hermano… ─rió el adolescente, sin muchas ganas.

En plena charla, ya habían llegado al frente de las casas de los muchachos.

─ Espera Isabella… necesito charlar con Ferb a solas.

─ Claro. Te espero en la casa.

Phineas y Ferb atravesaron la calle hacia la casa de enfrente. Había dejado de llover. Ambos caminaron hasta el patio, donde un gran manzano yacía plantado. Lucía más enorme de lo que había sido diez años atrás, cosa normal, pues el tiempo pasa y las cosas crecen, como las personas.

─ Hermano, tengo que decirte algo.

─ Estás enamorado de Isabella.

─ Sí, lo que pasa es que… ¡¿cómo?!

El peliverde rodó los ojos.

─ ¿Tan obvio he sido?

Ferb pudo haber dicho "Tan obvio como Isabella" pero ni loco se lo decía antes que la morocha.

─ ¡Wow! No puedo creerlo… ya lo sabes. Siempre te cuento mis cosas, pues estás ahí para escuchar… aunque no suelo hacer lo mismo contigo.

Por medio de gestos, el joven Fletcher le aseguró que no tuviese cuidado. De todas formas, no es que quisiera charlar de su intimidad, y como con su mejor amiga, tampoco el pelirrojo era consciente de los sentimientos de su hermanastro a cierta profesora.

Los dos jóvenes de sentaron sobre las raíces del árbol. Phineas dejó escapar un suspiro.

─ No sé qué hacer, Ferb. Me acabo de dar cuenta. Creo haber estado enamorado desde de antes, pero no puedo decir con seguridad desde cuándo. Quizás en otro momento me hubiese sentido un poco nervioso, incluso feliz, pero que Isabella no me recuerde me pone loco. Creo que es mi culpa que no lo haga… no sé cómo, pero lo siento de veras…

Silencio.

─ Ella me odia, hermano ─continuó Phineas─ No lo creo. Lo sé. Y me trata como un pariente para ocultar lo que siente. Isabella no es de expresar rencores. Es demasiado dulce para eso. El psicólogo me dijo que tenía que pasar más tiempo con ella, alojando en su casa si quería tenerla de vuelta pronto. Tengo que fingir que soy su hermano, primo o lo que se le ocurra. Pero temo que cuando regrese lo que sea que le haya pasado para borrarme de su memoria vuelva y se aleje…

Ferb palmeó cariñosamente su hombro y le entregó un papel doblado en sus manos.

─ ¿Eh? ─se extrañó el pelirrojo, abriendo la hoja. Era uno de los tantos afiches pegados en la preparatoria, anunciando La Gala del día siguiente. Tardó unos segundos en entender las intenciones de su hermanastro. Se levantó de su sitió, quitándose los restos de césped de los pantalones─ Al menos puedo darle una buena despedida. Gracias Ferb. Eres un gran hermano. Si tuvieras una novia, sería la chica más afortunada del mundo.

Phineas corrió a la casa para avisar a sus padres que se quedaría unos días con Isabella, para luego recoger algunas pertenencias y partir a la vivienda vecina. El joven Fletcher permaneció bajo el manzano, pensando en las últimas palabras de su hermano. Ojalá Vanessa fuera aquella afortunada…

* * *

En el edificio de Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados…

"COSA #2: Tener una cita" fue tachado de la página en manos de Perry.

─ ¡Genial! ¡No funcionó nuestro plan! Ahora voy a casa a morir con dignidad.

Doofenshmirtz dio media vuelta, mas el ornitorrinco lo detuvo por el borde de la bata.

─ Por favor, Perry el ornitorrinco. ¿Quieres seguir en este juego absurdo?

El agente señaló los otros ítems que aún quedaban en la lista.

**COSA #1-Vengarme de todos los niños que me han molestado.**

─ Hmm… suena menos difícil… pero ya lo intenté varias veces, y con… arenosos resultados ─murmuró el científico, recordando la vez que quiso vengarse del matón que le tiraba arena encima─ Sin embargo… dame un segundo.

El doctor, raudo como un rayo se dirigió al salón donde yacían a medio hacer varios de sus inventos. Desocupó de una sacudida una mesa, haciendo sonar los metales al caer contra el suelo.

─ ¡Norm! ¡Ve al Paraíso de los Planos y trae uno de un Cazadorinador! ¡Vamos a matar dos pájaros de un tiro!

* * *

Al día siguiente, Phineas abrió los ojos, con la mirada al techo. "Estoy en casa de Isabella" fue lo primero que pensó. Solo quedaba un minuto para las siete, fiel a su afán de dejar atrás al ridículo reloj despertador.

Ya vestido, abrió la puerta del dormitorio de visitas, cuando una almohada rebotó en su nariz, dejándolo medio aturdido.

Isabella reía, despeinada, desde el acceso de su habitación.

─ ¡Yo llegaré primero a la cocina, Cabeza de Nacho!

El pelirrojo se quejó, más que por el dolor, debido a ese viejo sobrenombre. Era un muchacho con sentido del humor, mas no le gustaba que lo tomasen por tonto después de una mala noche de sueño.

─ Buenos días, Isabella. Phineas… ─los recibió Vivian, con dos tazones de cereal para ambos.

La morocha devoró su contenido, mientras que por otro lado, su compañero se echaba a largos intervalos una cucharada a la boca.

─ ¡Vamos, Tortuga! ¡Llegaremos tarde a clases!

─ Último día nadie se enoja, Isa…

"¿Es mi idea o luce más inmadura que de costumbre?"

Vivian solo ignoraba la actitud de su hija. De vez en cuando miraba divertida a la pareja desde el umbral de la puerta.

─ Si quieren llegar temprano, ¿por qué no usan la bicicleta doble del garaje? ─aconsejó la mujer.

─ ¿Bicicleta? ─repitió extrañado el joven Flynn.

* * *

La puerta de la cochera fue abierta y allí Phineas vio una bicicleta roja abandonada a un rincón del lugar.

─ ¿Una bicicleta para dos? ─se preguntó extrañado el pelirrojo─ ¡Pero nunca vi que la usara!

─ Supongo que esperaba hacerlo con alguien. Yo no puedo. Tengo problemas a la columna. Mi quiropráctico me prohibió subirme a una de esas ─explicó Vivian─ Así que no creo que la haya comprado para salir conmigo.

La mujer salió de escena, dejando a Phineas y la bicicleta solos.

─ Hmm… "usarla con alguien"… ─murmuró el chico, procesando aquellas palabras.

**Continuará...**

* * *

¿Qué se trae entre manos ese Phineas...?

¡No, les juro que no lo sé!

Agradezco sus comentarios. Todo review es bienvenido: criticas constructivas y destructivas, tomates y zapallos (?). Al finalizar este fanfic, dedicaré unas cuantas palabras para todos, no a cada uno, sino en general.

**ACTUALIZACIÓN: Cada dos días.**


	3. Capítulo III

¡Hola muchachos! Este es el tercer capítulo de nuestra historia "Pan y Mantequilla". La aventura sigue y los problemas continúan.

En este capítulo les sugiero que para las escenas trama Doof/Perry, escuchen "En el Cementerio" de la banda chilena Los Prisioneros. Ojalá la versión "Raras Tocatas Nuevas". No pude componer una canción para nuestro farmacéutico favorito, pues ninguna canción que escriba le podría quedar tan bien a su dilema como esa ya creada.

Agradezco que tengan ojo de águila con el fanfic. Si encuentran faltas ortográficas, las arreglo al instante. Casi siempre son errores de tipeo. Eso me pasa por escribir ocupada. Gracias a la lectora que ya me ayudó en algo al respecto.

* * *

**PAN Y MANTEQUILLA**

**Capítulo III**

Pasaron los minutos e Isabella comenzó a impacientarse.

─ ¿Mamá? ¿Dónde está Phoebus? ¡No lo encuentro por ninguna parte!

─ Debe estar en la casa de enfrente ─contestó Vivian, al mismo tiempo que fregaba una esponja contra los platos sucios─ Lo vi desde la ventana encontrarse con Ferb.

─ Gracias mamá.

La morocha atravesó la avenida. Desde el jardín podía oír algunos ruidos de construcción provenientes del patio trasero de la vivienda Flynn-Fletcher.

─ Phrixus, ¿qué estás haciendo…? ¡Oh!

─ ¡Isabella! ─exclamó el pelirrojo─ No veas, aún no está listo…

Mas ya era tarde. La muchacha vio junto al árbol a Ferb con una máscara para evitar las chispas que salían del soplete al aplicar la herramienta sobre la bicicleta doble.

El peliverde dejó el aparato a un lado, quitándose la máscara y alzando el pulgar en señal de que había terminado.

─ Lo siento si la tomé sin permiso ─se disculpó Phineas─ P-pero quería darte una sorpresa y no…

─ No se ve muy diferente. Aunque luce mejor ahora que no tiene polvo encima ─dijo risueña la chica.

─ No se ve, pero tiene una sorpresa que te encantará.

─ ¿Sí?

Phineas se sentó el asiento delantero de la bicicleta, enfundando su cabeza triangular con un pequeño casco, ansioso por usarla como un niño en Navidad.

─ ¡Vamos Isabella! ¡Súbete! ─la invitó, lanzando a sus manos otro casco de color rosa.

La chica no dudó un segundo y corrió para acomodarse atrás de su compañero.

─ Gracias Ferb, te debo una.

El joven Ferb, por primera vez en bastante tiempo, esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica en su inexpresivo rostro.

─ Si me dieran una moneda por las veces que me debes…

El pelirrojo le devolvió el gesto y partió pedaleando hacia la calle, acompañado de su mejor amiga.

─ Ahora que lo pienso, por ayudarte Ferb va a llegar tarde a clases ─comentó Isabella, mientras atravesaban un parque cercano.

─ No te preocupes, tiene auto. Cuando corre riesgo de llegar atrasado lo usa, pero como nunca se ha visto en el caso…

─ Entiendo…

─ Aún nos quedan unos minutos libres… ¿no te gustaría ver lo que hace este bebé?

─ Claro.

─ Sujétate fuerte.

─ ¿Sujetarme fuerte? Pero, ¿para…? ¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

Isabella no pudo evitar gritar al ver cómo se despegaban de la tierra y la bicicleta los llevaba a velocidad del sonido hacia el cielo azul, en una acrobacia digna de una avioneta. La muchacha, aterrada hasta los huesos, se abrazó a la cintura de Phineas, quien al sentir su contacto sintió cómo las mejillas le quemaban como dos brazas de carbón.

─ ¡N-no te sueltes! ─rogó el joven Flynn ¡No probé la bicicleta antes, pero no creo que tarde en estabilizarse!

─ ¡¿CÓMO QUE NO LA PROBASTE?! ¡SI MORIMOS POR TU CULPA JURO QUE TE MATO!

Mas, como dijo Phineas, la bicicleta pronto comenzó a volar sin dar volteretas al aire. El vehículo continuó una trayectoria horizontal a lo largo del firmamento.

Ya más repuesta, la morocha pudo contemplar con admiración el paisaje de la ciudad que se desplegaba de horizonte a horizonte.

─ ¿Y bien? ─preguntó el pelirrojo. En verdad la opinión de su amiga le importaba.

─ Es precioso… desde aquí puedo ver mi casa, la de Ferb, Baljeet y Buford, las de mis amigas y el colegio… ¡Mira eso! ─apuntó al edificio de Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados─ ¡Se parece a la cabeza de Ferb!

─ ¿Enserio? ¡Es verdad! ─dijo Phineas, dejando escapar algunas carcajadas─ Aunque por alguna razón… parece que he visitado alguna vez ese edificio, pero no puedo recordar cuándo ni porqué…

─ ¿Lo crees? Pues… yo también.

* * *

Perry aquella noche se había quedado junto a Doof. Instalado en el sofá, esperaba qué cosa que traía entre manos el doctor. No quiso importunarlo. Se quedó allí, en la sala de estar hojeando algunas revistas en español robadas del vecino.

Fue entonces cuando la puerta fue abierta y una densa neblina salió por ella.

El científico se abrió paso entre la humareda, más ojeroso que de costumbre y todo manchado de aceite.

─ Pasé en esto durante la que fue la última noche de mi vida ─dijo el doctor, más orgulloso que arrepentido─ ¡Vamos Perry el ornitorrinco! ¡Tú también Norm!

Ambos, animal y máquina entraron al salón, para encontrarse con una extraña máquina. Un artilugio difícil de describir en estas páginas, mas, para acercarnos un poco a su curiosa forma, se asemejaba en parte a una combinación de diversas trampas de caza.

─ ¡Admiren! ¡El Cazadorinador! ¡Y les aseguro que esta vez un inador mío sí funcionará!

Tampoco es que fuera mejor que sus otros inventos, pero Perry tuvo fe en que así sería.

─ Con este invento, podré capturar un Goozim y ganar el amor de mis padres que siempre me ha sido negado. Lo mejor de todo, es que hay Goozims en Norteamérica, y a pesar que su caza está ampliamente criticada por su condición de estar en peligro de extinción, es legal. ¡Es hacer el mal sin castigo! ─acabó diciendo Heinz, desternillándose de risa, frente a un no muy convencido Perry el ornitorrinco.

─ ¿Alguien quiere helado? ─invitó el robot.

Tanto el científico como el monotrema se lo quedaron mirando.

─ ¿Qué? Hace rato que no decía nada.

─ Okey… ─murmuró el doctor. El agente se encogió de hombros. Realmente aquello había descuadrado la escena.

* * *

El jardinero de la preparatoria trabajaba a pleno sol matutino, empujando una cortadora de césped manual a lo largo de toda la cancha de fútbol.

Mas no advirtió que una bicicleta con una pareja de adolescentes a bordo volaban a toda velocidad, en trayectoria de colisión con él mismo. Segundos antes del probable golpe, alcanzó a advertir el peligro.

─ ¡Cuidado Filch! ─gritó el muchacho, igual de pelirrojo que él, a bordo de la bicicleta.

El hombre largó un alarido, echando a correr a todo lo que daban sus piernas. Sin embargo, huir no le sirvió de mucho, porque la bicicleta parecía seguirle a donde fuera. Entre sus intentos por quitársela de encima, entró de un sopetón al edificio de la preparatoria. Así se produjo una persecución, entrando y saliendo de diferentes puertas al mismísimo estilo de Scooby-Doo, dejando desconcertada a media comunidad estudiantil.

─ ¡Philoctetes! ─bramó Isabella, aferrada a su compañero.

─ ¡No entiendo! ¡La bicicleta no quiere responder! ─se quedó pensando─ ¡Isabella! ¡Salta!

─ ¡¿Qué?!

─ ¡Qué saltes de la bicicleta!

─ ¡P-pero vamos a sesenta kilómetros por hora!

─ ¡Saltaré contigo!

─ ¡P-pero…!

─ ¡Confía en mí!

El pelirrojo le ofreció la mano izquierda, la cual se vio obligada a aceptar, no sin antes dedicarle un gesto de desconfianza.

─ ¡Al mismo tiempo! ¡Juntos! ¡Uno…! ¡Dos…! ¡Tres!

Ambos cayeron al piso baldosado del pasillo. Desde allí vieron cómo la desgraciada bicicleta se estrellaba contra la oficina del director, rompiendo la puerta de un empujón y provocando una explosión tan fuerte, que tuvieron que taparse los oídos para que el ruido del impacto no les rompiese los oídos.

─ ¡FLYNN! ─aulló alguien desde el interior del cuarto.

Todos sabían que aquella voz era la del Director Maxwell Paulsen. El letrero que informaba su nombre con letras de acrílico pegado a la puerta hecha añicos yacía tirada a un lado del pasillo, entonces una figura enorme y robusta atravesó lo que quedaba del umbral. El director en persona, sin duda lo era, porque el rostro de varios estudiantes se les desfiguró de solo verlo. Con su uniforme de militar puesto, que mantenía desde la Guerra de Afganistán, toda su imagen de autoridad producía sumo respeto y cautela. Unos salieron huyendo del sitio, y otros quedaron allí, helados como estatuas de escarcha, entre ellos Phineas e Isabella, que quedaron pegados al suelo producto de la impresión.

─ Los va a matar con su martillo de plata ─susurró alguien.

─ ¡A CALLAR! ─bramó el hombretón, y al instante el leve murmullo que dominaba la habitación se volvió silencio─ Vaya… vaya… ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¿No es Phineas Flynn y la señorita García-Shapiro?

─ Mis disculpas ─habló el pelirrojo, con su optimismo de siempre─ Mi compañera y yo tuvimos unos problemas y…

─ ¡NADIE TE PIDIÓ EXPLICACIONES! ─vociferó Paulsen, dejando al muchacho con los cabellos parados por la fuerte corriente de aire que provino de su boca.

Phineas pestañeó, olisqueando.

─ ¿Fue eso aros de cebolla? ─comenzó Phineas, refiriéndose al aliento que acaba de respirar.

─ ¡NADIE ME INTERRUMPE CUANDO HABLO!

─ Más bien cuando grita ─masculló entre dientes Isabella. Fue una suerte que el director no la oyese.

─ ¡No sabes cuánto he esperado para poder hallarte en plenas manos en la masa, Flynn! ¡Ahora lo pagarás caro!

─ ¡Alto! ─gritó una voz familiar.

Decenas de ojos fueron a parar a la persona que había emitido aquella intervención. El psicólogo del instituto entró a escena, seguido por Baljeet, Buford y las seis amigas de la morocha.

─ ¡Jude McPinter! ─exclamó Maxwell. Que un adulto interrumpiese la satisfacción de regañar a un alumno estaba en los límites de su tolerancia.

─ Siento intervenir en su corrección, pero la muchacha no está muy bien de su salud mental. ¿No la ve? Claramente no está en su sano juicio.

─ ¡Oiga! ─se quejó Isabella. McPinter siseó en señal que cerrase la boca. La pinta que llevaba: cabello enmarañado y lagañas en los ojos ayudaba mucho a su imagen de enloquecida.

─ Así que… ¿no podría perdonar esta pequeña falta? Solo echaron abajo una puerta. Nada que un buen conserje no pueda reparar.

Filch bufó a sus espaldas. La idea no le agradaba para nada.

Paulsen infló su pecho, de forma que su figura se vio más engrandecida aún.

Finalmente exhaló.

─ Soy un hombre pequeño, McPinter. Muy pequeño y compasivo… ¡pero los mocosos se van a detención!

─ Por favor, Director Paulsen ─habló Baljeet en tono quejoso─ ¡Último día nadie se enoja!

─ ¡Tú te vas con ellos!

─ ¿¡Qué!? ─exclamó el hindú, al unísono de Ginger.

─ ¡Y tú y tus amigas también! ─acabó sentenciando Maxwell, apuntando al resto de las excompañeras de acampada de Isabella.

* * *

En la sala de castigos, la maestra vigilante babeaba dormida contra la superficie del escritorio. Tenía pelo como para dos cabezas y lentes redondos de grueso cristal, que se doblaban feo entre la cara y la madera.

No sintió la tropa de muchachos que llegaba al aula, la mayoría con cara de borregos degollados. En especial uno moreno con aires de nerd que no rompe un plato. Algunos de los chicos leyeron la frase desmotivadora escrita en el pizarrón con tiza: "LOS JÓVENES BUENOS OBEDECEN A SUS MAYORES".

Aparte de eso, no había nada que se diferenciase el lugar de una sala de clases común y corriente.

Cada quien se sentó en el pupitre que mejor le acomodaba.

─ ¿Esto es la Sala de Detención? ─se preguntó en voz alta Baljeet─ No es tan terrible como me lo imaginaba…

─ Hola.

El hindú chilló.

─ ¡Buford! ─exclamó Isabella─ ¿Estás castigado?

─ Vaya pregunta… paso todos los días por aquí. ¡Soy un bravucón! Es el gaje del oficio.

─ ¿Y qué hiciste? ─interrogó Gretchen.

─ Con herbicida escribí mi nombre en el césped de la cancha.

─ No tengo idea por qué me sorprendo ─murmuró Baljeet, aun con rencores guardados por el encierro del día anterior.

La profesora emitió unos ruidos extraños, abriendo por unos cortos segundos sus ojos gatos bizcos. Entonces, volvió a dormirse, roncando.

─ ¿Qué le sucede? ─preguntó Adyson.

─ ¿Hablas de Archer? Debe estar borracha ─contestó el matón.

─ ¡¿Borracha?!

─ O desvelada. No lo sé. A veces converso con ella y nos cuenta sus penas de amor. Parece que le tiene el visto bueno a McPinter.

En eso, la puerta volvió a abrirse.

─ ¡¿Ferb?! ¿Tú también? ─exclamó Phineas.

El peliverde asintió, sentándose un puesto atrás de su hermanastro.

─ ¿Qué te trae por acá? ─habló Ginger, esperando oír al joven Fletcher emitir algún relato extenso, cosa que nunca en público se le había visto hacer.

─ Es una historia larga. En primer lugar, yo…

Archer volvió a moverse, dándose vuelta sobre el mesón como si este fuese una cama. Se veía que no era de buen dormir.

─ Será mejor que no levantemos la voz ─musitó Isabella.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Archer? No despertaría aunque temblase la tierra ─comentó Van Stomm, en tono sarcástico.

Phineas, movido por los comentarios de Buford respecto a las penas de la maestra, posó su mano en el hombro de Isabella, quien se sobresaltó al sentir su tacto.

─ ¿Eh?

─ Isabella, desde ayer quiero decirte algo, y creo que es el momento… ─el pelirrojo luchaba porque los nervios no le jugasen una mala pasada─ Sobre esta noche, ¿hoy tú querrías ir con…?

De un portazo fue abierta nuevamente la puerta. El psicólogo entró desesperado al salón. A pesar el estruendo que produjo en su ingreso, Archer no se inmutó ante su presencia. Tampoco le importó mucho a McPinter que la mujer estuviese allí, hecha un desastre sobre el escritorio.

─ ¡Chicos! ─habló el hombre entre jadeos, con las manos apoyadas contra las rodillas─ ¡Los he buscado por toda la preparatoria!

─ No se nota… ─cuchicheó el hindú.

─ Ya saben que este año me tocó organizar La Gala en cuanto al ámbito musical, pero acabamos de recibir una llamada de los Paisley Sideburn Brothers y no se presentarán esta noche.

─ Así estamos con los famosos. Un día estudiaron por la misma preparatoria que tú, y al otro te escupen en la cara como si nada ─opinó Buford, mas nadie le oyó.

─ Sé que ustedes hicieron una banda hace algunos veranos atrás. Tengo un disco vinilo de su primer sencillo como Phineas y Los Ferb-Tones…

─ ¿Vinilo? ─se extrañó el matón─ ¿Qué es eso?

─ Se cuenta que años atrás, en la época de nuestros abuelos, ellos disfrutaban de sus bandas favoritas por medio de enormes discos negros que en el aparato correcto reproducían tus canciones favoritas ─respondió Gretchen.

─ Agradecemos su consideración, señor McPinter ─habló Phineas─ Pero…

─ Por favor, necesitamos ocupar el tiempo disponible esta noche. No se los pido yo, sino toda la comunidad estudiantil, que cuenta con que un grupo de músicos hagan de esta noche la más memorable de sus vidas. Si pueden ser tan amables…

El joven Flynn contempló disimuladamente a Isabella. Esperaba que durante La Gala pudiesen tener su propia noche especial, mas la responsabilidad de dirigir el espectáculo opacaría la poca intimidad de los dos.

Suspiró.

─ Está bien. De todas formas será divertido.

─ ¡Nosotras podemos ayudar con las armonías! ─dijo entusiasmada Isabella.

─ ¡Yo seré el baterista! ─se coló Van Stomm, para después coger al hindú por el cuello─ ¡Y tú serás vocalista!

─ ¡¿Qué?!

─ ¡Perfecto! ─aplaudió McPinter─ ¡Cuento con ustedes muchachos! ¡Los espero después de detención en la Sala de Música!

La maestra emitió un ronquido fuertísimo, llamando la atención de los presentes.

─ ¿Qué le pasa a Jenny? ─preguntó el psicólogo.

─ No tuvo una buena noche ─contestó Buford.

Phineas observó a Isabella, quien sonreía entusiasta ante la idea de participar.

"Una canción…" pensó el muchacho.

Entonces la inspiración lo golpeó con la suavidad de un martillo. Al azar cogió un cuaderno de su bolso, escribiendo en él al mismo tiempo que tarareaba algunas notas de vez en cuando.

─ ¿Qué haces? ─indagó curiosa su compañera.

─ ¡N-nada! ─dijo él, cerrando de inmediato la libreta─ Son solo algunos apuntes de la clase de Matemáticas.

No muy convencida, volvió la vista a McPinter, quien trataba de devolverle algo de consciencia a la maestra Archer, sin sospechar que aquello solo empeoraba la depresión que la tenía sumida.

* * *

Las horas pasaron, transcurriendo así el tiempo de castigo. La pandilla se dirigió a la Sala de Música, donde el psicólogo los había citado con anterioridad. Allí les esperaba, rodeado de instrumentos viejos, empolvados y oxidados.

─ ¿Están listos para practicar? ─preguntó el hombre, al recibirlos en el aula.

Los jóvenes afirmaron con ganas, cada uno a su propio modo.

─ Es una lástima que no tengamos clases de Música ─comentó Ginger.

─ Aquellas fueron retiradas de la malla curricular hace cinco años ─dijo Gretchen.

─ Curiosamente, época en la cual Paulsen comenzó a ejercer como director ─decía Isabella, entrecerrando los ojos─ Tampoco Arte se salvó.

─ Es una suerte que Jenny siga trabajando en esta preparatoria ─habló McPinter, cogiendo una guitarra─ Le iba mejor haciendo clases de Arte, pero Historia no lo hace nada mal. Ahora, ¡dejemos de parlotear y hagamos cantar estos cacharros si es que sirven de algo!

─ ¡Oigan! ¡Las bandas que vendrán hoy tienen nombres que los identifican! ─exclamó Van Stomm─ ¿Cómo nos presentaremos esta noche?

─ ¿No éramos Phineas y Los Ferb-Tones? ─dijo Gretchen.

─ ¡Pero está Baljeet! ¡Y Buford! ¡Eso nos hace Los Baljeatles! ─opinó Ginger.

─ ¡Esperen, esperen! ─interrumpió Phineas─ Podemos arreglar esto rápidamente. Ahora somos una nueva agrupación. Podemos elegir nuestro nuevo nombre democráticamente.

Los muchachos asintieron a favor de las palabras del pelirrojo.

─ ¿Alguna sugerencia?

Todos callaron. Ninguna idea se les cruzaba por la cabeza. En algunos momentos eran los jóvenes más creativos de toda Danville, mas por mucho que lo fuesen, buscar un nombre para cualquiera podía ser un suplicio. Phineas pudo haber tomado la palabra, pero esperaba alguna intervención de sus compañeros.

─ ¿Qué les parece Los Ornitorrincos? ─apuntó Ferb.

Los chicos rieron.

─ No está mal ─juzgó Katie, todavía llorando de risa.

─ ¡Incluso tiene gracia! ─comentó Milly.

─ ¡Los Ornitorrincos! ─volvió a decir Buford con una sonrisa amplia, esperando carcajadas, que nunca llegaron─ ¡Vamos! ¡Es gracioso!

─ Ya no, Buford ─dijo su compañero hindú.

─ Te estás ganando una buena patada en el trasero…

─ Ya me callo.

─ Entonces… ¿Los Ornitorrincos? ─volvió a preguntar el chico Flynn. Sus amigos aprobaron con clara vehemencia─ Bien… ¡se queda!

* * *

Se fue volando media tarde de ensayos, dejando convencido a McPinter que aquellos no eran necesarios con el talento de los músicos. Phineas de vocalista con la guitarra solista, Ferb con la rítmica le seguía e Isabella se encargaba del teclado y armonías. Buford seguía el pulso de su corazón para marcar el ritmo con la batería, mientras que Baljeet portaba el bajo y le dieron el papel de segunda voz, que podía ir intercalando con el pelirrojo dependiendo de la canción. Gretchen, Ginger, Adyson, Katie, Holly y Milly, por otro lado, serían encargadas de coro, con la primera guiándolas al mando del pandero.

El psicólogo, aunque abrazaba un fanatismo enorme por los muchachos, no dejó en ningún momento su ética profesional. Se mantuvo distante, mas de buen humor, dejando de vez en cuando que los chicos se desenvolviesen en los instrumentos, cosa que sucedió. A medida que el tiempo avanzaba, les fue dejando mayor libertad, al grado que solo los observaba desde un rincón, disfrutando de la música que llenaba el cuarto y sus sentidos.

Por casualidad los ojos de McPinter se posaron en su reloj de mano. Si no hubiese sido por eso, quizás hasta qué hora habrían estado ensayando los estudiantes.

─ ¡Excelente! ─aplaudió el hombre─ Me han dejado realmente conforme. ¡No dudo que para La Gala de esta noche sonarán de los más increíbles!

─ ¡Tenemos la acústica del gimnasio a nuestro favor! ─exclamó el chico hindú.

─ Sí, pero el éxito cae en ustedes. ¡Tocarían una licuadora y seguiría escuchándose genial! El ensayo terminó. Vayan a sus casas y alístense para el evento en unas horas. Los espero aquí puntuales. ¡Suerte con sus parejas para el baile!

─ Usted también, señor McPinter ─deseó Buford, con una sonrisa maliciosa. El psicólogo se sintió sonrojar.

─ S-sí… ─balbuceó─ Bueno… ¡nos vemos!

La banda fue desocupando el salón, para encaminarse a la salida. Ya afuera, se dividieron para marchar a sus hogares. Phineas, Ferb e Isabella, que seguían el mismo trayecto, permanecieron juntos.

─ Por cierto Isabella, lamento lo que pasó con la bicicleta ─habló el pelirrojo, apenado─ No sé cómo me sentiría ahora si te hubiese pasado algo mientras volábamos…

─ No hay cuidado. Nunca usaba esa bicicleta, y… ¿no eso lo que hacen los hermanos, verdad? Estropearlo todo ─acabó diciendo la morocha, dejando escapar una risita.

─ Seh… hermanos… ─musitó Phineas, al mismo tiempo que sus labios esbozaban una sonrisa forzada.

* * *

Un vehículo con cabeza de androide en la cajuela delantera era conducido por un farmacéutico en las calles de la ciudad, acompañado en el asiento del copiloto por un extraño animal peliturquesa.

─ ¡Nos vamos de caza, ooh ooh ooooh ooh! ─gritaba en cantinela Doofenshmirtz, mientras la cabeza de robot decía "Me llamo Norm" cada cierto tiempo.

Perry iba de brazos cruzados, sin dar ningún esfuerzo por ocultar su enojo. No estaba de acuerdo con la caza, aunque la captura de un Goozim significase la breve felicidad de su enemigo. No había nada en sus manos que impidiese semejante barbaridad. El Goozim era un animal en peligro de extinción, tal como él mismo en su estado salvaje.

─ ¡Y aquí llegamos! ─proclamó Heinz. El sitio era el comienzo de un bosque aislado. Aún se podía ver desde allí algunas cumbres de edificios a kilómetros. Tan pronto como los dos ocupantes se bajaron de la máquina, esta volvió a tomar la forma de un robot.

─ ¡Me llamo Norm! ─dijo nuevamente el artilugio.

─ Hmm… pareces disco rayado amigo. Deja que te arregle.

El doctor dio unas cuantas patadas a la máquina. Esta se estremeció antes de retornar a la calma, cuando por fin aparentemente regresó a la normalidad.

─ Gracias, señor ─habló Norm, ya repuesto.

─ No me lo agradezcas, mi metálico amigo. Ahora acompáñenme los dos.

Robot y ornitorrinco lo siguieron, adentrándose en lo profundo de la floresta, entre los arbustos y pisando hojarasca. El panorama, a medida que avanzaban, se fue oscureciendo más y más. Los troncos ya no eran tan vivos, y el paraje no se veía de lo más inocente. Las cosas fueron perdieron color paso a paso, y a pesar de sus conocimientos sobre defensa personal, Perry se sentía más preocupado por la seguridad de sus compañeros que por él mismo.

El científico no parecía ni remotamente asustado. Caminando, al mismo tiempo iba leyendo un folleto sobre el Goozim y su vida silvestre.

─ Sí… ejem… sí… por aquí debe ser… ¡ALTO! ─ordenó, y se detuvo el resto, atropellándose los unos contra los otros─ ¡Aquí es perfecto!

Del bolsillo de su delantal sacó una pequeña píldora, la cual plantó en tierra. Luego procedió a echarle agua de una botellita.

Pronto, la tierra comenzó a temblar, de forma que ninguno de los tres pudo permanecer de pie. Un enorme bulto nació del suelo, abriéndose entre las capas subterráneas. Desde el agujero formado, emergió el Cazadorinador, con todos sus elementos.

La tierra dejó de moverse, y los presentes fueron poco a poco incorporándose.

─ ¿Qué les parece? Una manera muy efectiva de transportar objetos pesados ¡LA PÍLDORA TRANSPORTADOINADORA! Puedes deshidratar cualquier cosa y guardarla en esta pildorita y al echarle un poco de agua ¡BADUM! ¡Tienes lo que necesitabas en un segundo! Como sea… ahora debemos esperar. No se saben científicamente cuál es la forma efectiva de atraer un Goozim, solo vienen y ya, sin embargo, la cultura de mi pueblo en Gimmelshtump, contaba que sienten una salvaje atracción por la carne de los cobardes, en especial de aquellos que no pudieron saltar el trampolín de la piscina en La Iniciación. Pero esas son supersticiones antiguas, sin fundamento alguno en la ciencia moderna… está detrás de mí, ¿verdad?

─ No, señor ─respondió Norm─ De hecho, está frente a usted.

Doofenshmirtz lanzó un aullido en cuanto vio la enorme criatura delante de sí. La bestia: peluda, con garras y dientes afilados como cuchillas, ojos terribles y con la altura de un árbol rugió a todo pulmón, que Perry debió sujetarse de una mata de pasto largo para no ser mandado a volar por la ráfaga proveniente de su bocaza. Norm no tuvo tanta suerte, el viento lo empujó contra un roble cercano, pero afortunadamente no obtuvo daño alguno… por ahora.

Mas Heinz seguía gritando. Su expresión fue reflejada en los ojos de la bestia, que se disponía a darse pronto un banquete.

* * *

En casa de Isabella, Phineas acababa de prepararse para La Gala. Vestido de terno y corbatín morado, esperaba sentado en el sofá del living.

─ ¡Isabella! ¡¿Ya estás lista?!

─ ¡Bajo en un segundo! ─habló la muchacha desde el segundo piso.

─ ¿Segura? Si quieres puedo…

Dejó de hablar. Debió tragarse sus palabras cuando vio a una joven preciosa bajar por la escala, con su vestido violeta de muselina sencillo, pero que acentuaba lo hermosa que era en lo demás. Sin embargo…

─ ¡Isa querida! ¡Mira ese pelo! ─gritó Vivian, apuntando a la melena esponjada de su hija.

─ ¿Qué? No me parece que desentone en lo más absoluto.

Phineas estuvo de acuerdo. No era entendido en última moda, y de acuerdo a los comentarios de su hermana que seguía los parámetros de la apariencia física, Isabella tampoco lo era. A pesar de todo, le gustaba el cabello rebelde de su amiga, mas por hacerle gusto a su madre…

─ Déjame arreglarte un poco.

La morocha abrió los ojos al máximo, un tanto contrariada.

─ Ehm… está bien.

El joven Flynn la dio vuelta, con vista hacia su espalda. Fue peinando con los dedos delicadamente sus cabellos por mechones, hasta que volvió a tener el pelo liso después de tenerlo hecho bola en su cabeza. Vivian le ofreció una pequeña diadema morada y cristales diáfanos incrustados en ella. Con su ayuda logró darle forma un peinado bonito a Isabella, de estilo bailarina y unos cuantos mechones cayendo con gracia enmarcando su rostro de luna menguante.

─ ¿Ves? ¡Así te ves mucho más bonita! ─dijo Phineas. Mentía, pues para el muchacho ella lo era siempre, no importando como se viese. Se consideraba bastante ciego en cuanto lo estético.

─ Gracias ─murmuró Isabella, un tanto confundida. No sabía por qué las mejillas se le encendieron al sentir la mano de un familiar entre su pelo.

─ ¿No se toman los dos una foto antes de partir? ─preguntó su madre, sosteniendo una cámara fotográfica─ Quiero una de mis dos muchachos para la posteridad.

Los dos se allegaron junto al otro, con el pelirrojo apoyando su brazo y mano contra la espalda y hombro de su compañera. La cámara capturó la escena, la de ambos sonriendo tímidamente y con un leve rubor cubriendo sus caras.

─ ¡Estamos en la hora! ¡Debemos irnos ya Philander!

─ Phineas…

─ ¡Adiós mamá!

Isabella se despidió de beso en la mejilla de su madre, para después tomar a Phineas del brazo y llevárselo arrastrando por la acera.

─ ¡Hija! ¡Hija! ─trató de seguirle Vivian, pero ellos ya no le escuchaban─ Estos chicos… pude haberlos llevado en coche hasta la preparatoria.

* * *

─ ¿Dónde está Phineas? ─preguntaba Baljeet, al borde de la hiperventilación─ ¡En cinco minutos debemos calentar!

─ Ni que fuera partido de fútbol, Cerebrito ─dijo Buford, en tono sarcástico.

─ Ya llegará ─intentó calmarlo Ginger─ Sabes lo puntual que es él. Relájate.

─ Sí. Ve a darte besitos con tu noviecita.

─ ¿Podrías dejar de molestarme? ─exigió fastidiado el hindú.

─ A ver… déjame pensar… ¡Oblígame!

Baljeet bufó.

─ ¡¿Qué problema tienes conmigo?! ¡No te he hecho nada!

─ Deja de gimotear. Guarda esa voz chillona que tienes para el escenario, ¿quieres?

─ ¡¿Te da envidia que tenga novia?! ¡Ni siquiera tienes una!

─ ¡Cállate!

En plena discusión, irrumpió Isabella, agarrando del brazo a quien el moreno buscaba.

─ ¡Phineas! ─gritó Baljeet al verlo─ ¡Ya era hora!

─ ¡Hola! ─saludó el pelirrojo─ ¿Eh? ¡Pero si llegamos unos minutos menos!

─ No le hagas caso al nerd. Las feromonas lo tienen idiotizado.

El hindú le echó una mirada asesina.

─ Un momento. ¿Y Ferb? ─preguntó el chico Flynn.

Todos se encogieron de hombros.

─ ¡¿CÓMO QUE FERB NO ESTÁ?! ─chilló el morocho─ ¡NOS QUEDA POCO TIEMPO! ¡QUE ALGUIEN…!

Ginger, harta de los gritos de su pareja, le propinó una cachetada que lo dejó mudo de sorpresa y dolor.

─ ¡Oye! ¡Nadie golpea a mi nerd excepto yo! ─gritó Buford. Tanto el bravucón como la nipona intercambiaron miradas de desafío.

Ninguno advirtió que entraban dos personas al aula. Ferb, acompañado de Vanessa, quien agradeció la buena voluntad del peliverde por haberla recogido desde su apartamento. La joven profesora había dejado suelto su cabello como cascada elegante y usaba un elegante vestido de noche negro cubierto con lentejuelas del mismo color. El muchacho, dando muestras de su educación a la inglesa, dio una pequeña reverencia en respuesta al agradecimiento de la castaña, para luego reunirse con sus compañeros.

─ ¡Ferb! ¡Qué bueno verte por acá! ─lo recibió su hermanastro.

─ ¡Hola muchachos! ─apareció McPinter─ ¿Ya se encuentran todos?

─ Sí. Nosotros acabamos de llegar ─dijo Isabella.

─ ¡Bien! Ahora pasemos a la Sala de Música a afinar los detalles restantes.

* * *

─ ¡SOCORRO!

Doofenshmirtz corría a todos dar, huyendo del Goozim que lo perseguía, hambriento de carne humana. Perry había alcanzado a treparse hasta la copa de un pino cercano, seguido de Norm, unas ramas más abajo. Era una suerte que el árbol lograse aguantar su peso.

El ornitorrinco desenfundó una cuerda atada a un gancho desde su sombrero de agente. Ensartó la punta metálica en la madera de pino y con la cuerda amarrada a su cintura, saltó en dirección al científico, para alzarlo del suelo al mismísimo estilo Tarzán.

Heinz aún gritaba, cerrando los ojos, creyendo que la bestia había logrado cogerla. El Goozim, burlado por el monotrema, se estrelló contra el Cazadorinador, quedando el aparato echo trizas y el animal dándose de lleno en la cara, dejándolo aturdido, quién sabe por cuánto tiempo.

Como el doctor no dejaba de berrear, Perry le dio un palmetazo en la cara. Por unos segundos quedó tan atontado como el animal metros abajo.

─ ¡Perry el ornitorrinco! ¡Me salvaste!

El monotrema asintió, inexpresivo. Lo había salvado, pero cuidaba de no caer en sentimentalismos.

─ Gracias. Te debo la vida… bueno… lo que me queda de ella.

Perry no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

─ ¡ASÍ ES, ESTÚPIDO GOOZIM! ¡LLORA! ─bramó Heinz, mofándose de la bestia, arrojando unas cuantas piñas del pino─ ¡Deberías ver lo patético que te ves desde aquí! ¡Vete a comer tierra!

Sin embargo, el Goozim, ensañado por el ataque recibido y las palabras burlescas, empezó a golpear con su cuerpo la corteza del pino. Este en un principio no obtuvo ningún cambio, mas a medida que el animal embestía el tallo, la madera comenzó a ceder y pronto el árbol tambaleaba como si se enfrentase a una fuerte tormenta.

─ Oh oh… esto no es bueno.

**Continuará...**

* * *

¡GOOZIM! ¿Saldrá Doof con vida? Bah... después de todo se va a morir igual (?)

Sobre algunos reviews... sí, esta historia incluye algunos momentos de "What Might Have Been". Aunque... como en la canción salen más bien "idealizados", digamos que en sus mentes eran escenas que habían vivido juntos, pero de manera "imperfecta". No sé si me explico...

Otra cosa. Lamento estar reciclando ciertas escenas de mis fics anteriores. Bueno... las reescribí, están desenvueltas de otra forma. Por ejemplo: Vanessa profesora y la bicicleta voladora. Espero no volverme tan repetitiva (como cierta serie de familia amarilla... ejem...)

Y finalmente... me harta que Fanfiction no me deje a veces poner línea divisora en las escenas. Creo que es problema de la página, porque viene pasando desde el año pasado y todavía no lo corrigen. Si ven espacios en blanco, ahí debería haber una línea.

Muchas gracias por su compañía.

**ACTUALIZACIÓN: Cada dos días.**


	4. Capítulo IV

¡Feliz jueves! Finalmente he decidido terminar esta historia al día siguiente. Por comodidad, pues los viernes tengo ciertas cosas que hacer.

He aquí el final... y las dos canciones. Estas serán subidas en audio a mi Facebook durante el día. Si las quieren oír, vayan a mi perfil de Fanfiction y busquen mi dirección de Facebook. Insisto que para las escenas Doof/Perry escuchen "En el Cementerio" de Los Prisioneros.

Todo ya estando dicho, ¡pueden continuar esta historia que hoy llega a su fin!

* * *

**PAN Y MANTEQUILLA**

**Capítulo IV**

La Preparatoria Pública de Danville comenzó a llenarse a medida que avanzaba la hora, y para el atardecer, casi toda la comunidad estudiantil se hallaba presente.

El gimnasio del establecimiento, preparado especialmente para aquella ocasión, estaba atiborrado de globos de colores, luces tornasoladas y mesas llenas de dulces, snacks y bebidas. Varios chicos se dirigieron a la comida, llenándose la panza del contenido de las mesas.

El Director Paulsen custodiaba la puerta, dedicando a cada estudiante uno que otro comentario despectivo.

─ ¡Eh! ¡Tú! ¡O'Riordan! ¡Póngase un suéter! ─le gritó a una chica que usaba un vestido algo escotado, nada grave para muchos─ ¡Eastwood! ¿Sigue con ese peinado? ¡Parece un hippie!

─ No lo veo muy contento, Director Paulsen ─dijo Vanessa, a un lado, bebiendo sidra de manzana.

─ Doofenshmirtz, aunque no lo crea, vibro de placer ─contestó el hombre, con una sonrisa de dictador romano en el Coliseo.

─ ¡Oh! Pues… qué bien.

Permanecieron un rato en silencio. La maestra Archer subió al escenario. No se veía mejor que antes, a pesar de haberse arreglado un poco. Se allegó atrás del podio, apoyando unos papeles que tenía en mano sobre la superficie el mueble.

─ Buenas tardes a los presentes. Comenzaremos la Noche de Gala, como de costumbre, premiando a los alumnos más destacados de nuestra preparatoria.

Se acomodó los lentes, para leer lo escrito en la hoja. No le resultó mucho, pues achinó un poco los ojos.

─ Veamos… en Matemáticas y Ciencias tenemos a Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher y Baljeet Tjinder como los mejores de su clase. Demos un aplauso a los estudiantes.

Los dos hermanos y el hindú entraron a recibir las medallas, recompensa a su excelente desempeño. Sus compañeros aplaudieron entusiasmados. Phineas y Ferb solían ser los chicos más conocidos de la Preparatoria, si es que no queridos. Tampoco es que fueran populares, pero sus proezas veraniegas eran conocidas por toda la ciudad.

Archer procedió la ceremonia.

─ En Deportes, Historia y Literatura, el mejor promedio lo tiene Buford Van Stomm.

Silencio. Nadie esperaba aquello. Sabían que el matón era bueno para Deportes, su porte macizo le hacía un buen tacleador. Pero… ¿Historia y Literatura? Tenía que ser una broma.

Con timidez, el bravucón subió a recibir su medalla.

─ Oye… más bajo vieja, je ─pidió Buford. Vanessa sonrió sarcástica desde su sitio. Era obvio que ya lo sabía.

─ Despidamos con un fuerte aplauso a sus compañeros. Ahora, dejamos a la primera banda invitada esta noche, integrada por antiguos egresados de nuestra institución. ¡Jeremy y los Incidentales!

Un joven rubio entró a escena portando una guitarra, seguido por dos hombres morenos, el cual uno cargaba un bajo y otro se acomodó en la batería instalada para aquella noche.

─ ¡Jeremy!

─ ¡Phineas! ¡Mi cuñado! ─exclamó el rubio, contento─ ¿Ferb también? ¡Cuán grandes están los dos!

─ ¡Gracias! ¿Cómo está Candace?

─ Bien, ya sabes… muchos casos. La abogada en acción y su esposo criando a la pequeña Amanda.

**Flashback**

Jeremy lavaba los platos en el fregadero, mientras su hija se divertía con sus juguetes en el salón de estar.

─ Muy bien, Jeremy. Hoy resolveré un caso y necesito mi beso de la suerte ─decía Candace, con aires de coquetería.

─ Bien, ¿pero podrías acercarte? Con las manos ocupadas temo mojar la alfombra en el camino.

La mujer hizo como había dicho su esposo y al encontrarse se dieron un tierno beso en los labios.

─ Adiós Jeremy. Nos vemos Amanda ─se despidió Candace, acariciando los cabellos de la niña.

Al retirarse la abogada, Amanda se quedó mirando a su padre con expresión curiosa.

─ Papá, ¿de dónde vienen los bebés?

El rubio se la quedó mirando, sin saber qué hacer.

─ Vete a tu cuarto.

**Fin del flashback**

─ ¡De lujo! ¡Ya quiero que comiencen las vacaciones para visitarlos! ¿Cierto Ferb?

El peliverde afirmó.

─ ¡Genial! Supe que cerrarán el evento esta noche. ¡Suerte para entonces!

─ ¡Gracias! ¡Tú también!

El pelirrojo se alejó, de regreso a la Sala de Música. Jeremy vio a Isabella esperar a Phineas detrás del telón, quien al verla ambos se encaminaron al aula. El muchacho guiaba a la morocha con uno de sus brazos pasando por la espalda de ella, apoyando la mano contra su hombro.

─ ¿Podrá ser…? ─pensó el rubio en voz alta─ ¡Nah!

* * *

Varias bandas participaron en La Gala: Tiny Cowboy, Zanzíbar, incluso Linda y Lawrence como Lindana y Max Modem. Estos se fueron tan rápido como llegaron, pues tenían que terminar los negocios en la tienda de antigüedades.

─ ¡Esos fueron Love Händel! ¡Mil aplausos para esta mítica banda! ─exclamó Archer. Los jóvenes rompieron en vítores, a los que quizás eran la mejor banda de la ciudad, a la par de Phineas y Ferb.

─ Ahora… para cerrar esta noche especial… ─habló McPinter, haciéndose del micrófono─ demos la bienvenida a una pandilla que ustedes conocen bien, y que sacrificaron pasarla bien en La Gala para darles un final de película. ¿Qué sale de la fusión de Phineas y los Ferb-Tones y Los Baljeatles? ¡Saluden a Los Ornitorrincos!

Los jóvenes estallaron en alabanzas al ver a Phineas y compañía entrar a escena con sus instrumentos en mano.

─ ¿Todo listo, Django?

El chico castaño en un rincón manejaba el ecualizador. Ante la pregunta del pelirrojo, alzó el pulgar en señal de afirmación.

─ ¡Excelente! ¡A rockear muchachos!

* * *

Perry, Doofenshmirtz y Norm intentaban alejarse del Goozim, que de empujar tanto el árbol este se había inclinado considerablemente. Desde la poca altura que le quedaba, la copa llegó hasta el suelo y la bestia tironeaba de las ramas. Los otros tres intentaban alejarse del animal lo más que podían.

─ ¡Este es el fin, Perry el ornitorrinco! ¡Ah! Y tú también Norm. Debo decir… que tú has sido mi mejor invención hasta ahora… aunque me arrepiento de no haberte puesto "-inador" al nombre…

─ Me llamo Norm.

─ Entonces ahí serías Norminador, como sea. En cuanto a ti, Perry el ornitorrinco…

Ambos pares de ojos intercambiaron miradas. Por la gravedad de su expresión, el monotrema supuso que diría algo importante.

─ Solo quiero que sepas… que si morimos hoy, me alegra que sea contigo ─un leve sonrojo pintó su rostro─ Así que…

La bocaza del Goozim liberó la rama y los tres que estaban aferrados al pino salieron disparados a la velocidad del sonido.

Un alarido atravesó los oídos de los habitantes del Área Limítrofe.

─ ¿Eh? ─exclamó sobresaltada Vanessa.

─ ¿Pasa algo, señorita Doofenshmirtz? ─preguntó Paulsen.

─ N-no… nada.

Los Ornitorrincos acaban de tocar _Gimme A Grade _y _Gitchee Gitchee Goo_. La audiencia se hallaba exaltada. Ya nada podría mejorar la presentación. Por sí sola era magnífica.

Al menos, eso creía la multitud hasta el momento.

─ ¡Espero que la estén pasando bien, Preparatoria de Danville! ─gritó Phineas.

Una potente voz creada a partir de las centenares provenientes de las gargantas juveniles respondió con un "¡SÍ!" monstruoso que les puso los pelos de punta.

─ Me alegro, porque quiero enseñarles una canción que compuse el día de hoy… ─continuó el joven Flynn, para luego dirigirse a sus compañeros de banda─ Ustedes síganme. No cantaré rápido. No es una melodía complicada. Ginger, por ahí hay una flauta. Tócala cuando lo creas necesario.

La muchedumbre guardó silencio. Era una canción nueva. No se la perderían por nada del mundo. Luego de un pequeño intro con la guitarra, habiendo agarrado vuelo con los primeros acordes Phineas empezó a cantar:

Actúa a tu Edad

_Ahora comprendo bien que estuve mal al ignorar_

_Tu presencia, pero dejé pasar otra oportunidad_

_No quería crecer_

_Tenía miedo yo de ver_

_No entendía que el verano…_

_Acabó y ya hay que madurar_

_No hay tiempo para protestas_

_Se me fue la infancia pensando en mí_

_Actúa a tu edad_

_Actúa a tu edad_

_Actúa a tu edad_

_¡Actúa! ¡Actúa! ¡Actúa! ¡Actúa a tu edad!_

_(¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Oh!)__ (¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Oh!)_

─ ¿Qué quiere decir con esto…? ─preguntó Isabella, siguiendo la tonada con el teclado. Mas Gretchen siseó para que se callase.

_¡Oh amiga mía! Me haces compañía ¡Ooooh!_

_Tú das a mi vida toda sinfonía ¡Ooooh!_

_En este instante lamento_

_Que haya pasado el momento_

_Si ahora me quisieras yo te abrazaría_

_Para no dejarte ir_

Nadie dijo una palabra. Sabían muy bien para quién era la canción. De vez en cuando alguien abría la boca para toser.

Un murmullo reverberó en las cuatro paredes del gimnasio.

─ No me digas que él está…

─ Es por ella, ¿verdad?

─ ¿Él enamorado? Debe ser una broma…

Mas Isabella seguía clavada en su sitio. Era la única que no había captado el mensaje. Se la veía algo desconcertada por la reacción del público, sin embargo, la letra no le había llamado la atención en absoluto.

Phineas lucía tan rojo como un tomate. Con la mano temblorosa, cogió el micrófono del trípode.

─ Gracias totales ─fue lo único que dijo y dio la señal de retirada.

El resto de Los Ornitorrincos le siguieron. Cuando ya no estaban a vista de nadie del público, este se deshizo en aplausos.

─ Director Paulsen, ¿está llorando? ─preguntó Vanessa, al ver cómo una gota furtiva se deslizaba por la mejilla del gorila.

─ ¡No! ─espetó─ Solo exudo agua de lo mala que es la canción ¿Qué tiene de buena una letra bobalicona?

* * *

En el Ayuntamiento de Danville…

─ Te agradecemos hijo por alojarnos contigo ─decía Doofenshmirtz Senior al Alcalde, con su marcado acento alemán.

─ No es nada, siempre dejo a un lado mis responsabilidades por ustedes…

─ Eres un orgullo para nosotros ─habló Madame Doofenshmirtz, apuntando a la pileta de la terraza─ ¡Sí hasta tienes piscina!

Justo en ese instante, cayó del cielo Heinz en el agua. Después de unos segundos sumergido, su cabeza apareció por la superficie, ante las miradas atónitas de sus parientes.

─ Je… ¡Hola papá y mamá! ─luego miró a su hermano─ Roger.

─ Heinz ─dijo el Alcalde. Ambos no se sentían muy cómodos con la presencia del otro.

─ ¡¿Pero qué pasó aquí?! ─exclamó molesta la mujer.

─ Nada, solo… este… ─intentaba explicar su hijo mayor. Entonces, a los segundos cayó en cuenta de algo─ ¿Eh? ¿Caí en una piscina? Eso quiere decir que… La Iniciación la… ¡¿la pasé?!

─ Y en buena hora, zonzo ─comentó su padre.

El científico, ya fuera de la pileta, comenzó a celebrar la zambullida.

─ ¡Uh! ¡Viva! ¡Soy todo un hombre! ¡Ahora a reclamar el cariño que me ha sido negado!

Cerró los ojos con los brazos apoyados a su cintura, apremiante a las aclamaciones de sus padres, sin embargo estos no llegar.

Algo andaba mal…

─ ¿Qué? ─se extrañó Heinz─ ¿Qué no van a decir algo?

─ Meh ─dijeron los demás.

─ ¿Cómo qué "meh"?

─ Heinz, La Iniciación es una práctica antigua, que ya no tiene ningún valor para nosotros, drusselsteinianos nacionalizados americanos como nosotros ─respondió su madre.

─ Sí, ahora comemos pizza y hamburguesa como todo ciudadano estadounidense normal. ¡Hasta bebo esta porquería! ─dijo el padre, alzando su refresco de cola.

─ ¿Pe-pe-pero y mi orgullo? ─balbuceó el doctor─ ¡Ya sé! Cómo ese ridículo ritual ya no tiene ningún valor para ustedes, ¡no tengo porqué autoexiliarme más de la familia!

─ No tan rápido, Hansel… ─le interrumpió Doofenshmirtz Senior.

─ Heinz.

─ Lo que sea. Aunque para nosotros La Iniciación ya no significa nada, eso no borra todo lo que has hecho para deshonrar nuestra familia.

─ ¡Pero papá!

─ Y que te quede claro, ¡yo no soy tu padre!

El anciano se dio media vuelta, seguido de su hijo menor y esposa. Atrás quedó el científico, abandonado a su suerte.

En ese momento, Perry aterrizó en la terraza sujeto a un paracaídas, junto a Norm.

─ Oh, ahí estás Perry el ornitorrinco. Supongo que ya viste todo… ¿no gustarías de pasar esta noche conmigo? Un poco de compañía me agradaría.

El agente asintió. No le gustaba ver triste a Heinz.

─ Vamos Norm, es hora de irse a casa.

* * *

El conserje limpiaba el escenario al mismo tiempo que despotricaba en contra de los estudiantes. Phineas y Ferb desmontaban los amplificadores con ayuda de Buford y Baljeet, mientras Isabella y sus amigas guardaban los instrumentos en sus fundas respectivas.

─ Eh, Phineas, excelente presentación la de hoy ─lo felicitó McPinter.

─ Gracias, señor.

─ Espero que no te importe si te digo que subí el video de ti cantando tu canción a Internet y ya tiene un millón de visitas ─comentó Archer.

─ Sí, así es. No se preocupe. Además creo que esa canción no la cantaré nunca más.

El psicólogo y la maestra se dedicaron miradas de gravedad.

─ No guardes la guitarra y el teclado, Isabella ─mandó el hombre─ ¿Quieres acompañarme en esto?

La profesora pestañeó confusa.

─ Eso creo.

Las luces coloridas de los focos volvieron a encenderse, al mismo tiempo que McPinter con el teclado y Archer como guitarrista daban inicio a una nueva canción. La mujer cantó:

Ciudad de Plata

_Camino por el arrabal_

_Comiendo un mendrugo de pan_

_El viento susurra cosas_

_No hay quien lo haga callar_

_Imagino tu pelo_

_En forma de caracol_

_Acaricias sin tocarme_

_Cuando me falta valor_

_Contemplo el cielo_

_Con vista hacia Orión_

_Cazando palomas_

_Con flechas de lucero_

_Aun cuando no haya_

_Esperanza alguna_

_Como la frontera_

_Que nos separó_

Baljeet miró a Ginger de reojo.

─ Ahm… ¿no te gustaría… bailar? ─preguntó el hindú.

─ No es una canción bailable…

─ ¿Y eso qué?

─ Pues… si no hay problema me encantaría ─contestó la nipona.

_Mandé golondrinas_

_Para saber de ti_

_Mas alguien había_

_Enviado flamencos_

_Las pobres avecillas_

_Murieron congeladas_

_Con ellas mis palabras_

_De amor_

Buford observaba desde las butacas cómo el chico que era objeto de sus burlas intentaba seguirle el paso a Ginger. Desde su puesto se veían bastante ridículos, el muchacho no pasaba rato sin pisarle un pie a su novia. A pesar de todo aquel material le daba motivos suficientes para sus burlas, no emitió ningún comentario. No estaba de humor para bromas.

─ ¿Puedo sentarme?

El bravucón levantó la cabeza. Era Gretchen a quien tenía de frente.

─ Seh, claro. Adelante.

La muchacha se acomodó junto a Van Stomm.

─ Es triste, ¿verdad?

─ ¿Eh?

─ Perder a los amigos ─dijo la chica─ Cuando los vemos enamorados creemos que el lugar que ocupabas en su corazón ha sido usurpado.

─ Seh.

Se callaron.

─ ¿Quieres bailar? ─ofreció el matón.

Gretchen sonrió.

─ Bueno.

_Polillas de papel_

_Con aroma a café_

_Extraño la dulzura_

_De tu clara voz_

_He hilado rosarios_

_Pidiendo por tu alma_

_Escrito poesía_

_Que va al papelero_

_¡Oh! Si pudiera ir_

_A la Ciudad_

_De Plata_

_Pero al llegar_

_Ahí yo vi_

_Que se esfumó_

Phineas se acercó a Isabella, quien aún desenredaba algunos cables anudados de los micrófonos.

─ Isabella…

─ Ahora no, Phelot. Estoy ocupada.

Ante la negativa, el pelirrojo dio un paso atrás.

─ ¡Pss!

─ ¿Eh?

El joven Flynn vio a su hermanastro hacerle señas con las manos. Por lo que pudo entender, lo alentaba a seguir adelante.

─ Es Phineas ─corrigió el chico.

─ ¿Eh? ─dijo Isabella con extrañeza─ Perdona, es que no te escuché, ¿decías...?

─ Que ni nombre es Phineas, y estoy tratando de invitarte a bailar.

La morocha pestañeó aturdida, para luego dar rienda a una carcajada burlona que aterró a su compañero.

─ ¡Basta! ¡No me hagas reír! ─decía la chica, limpiándose unas cuantas lágrimas de los ojos.

─ Hablo enserio.

─ Ahí tienes a unas cuantas chicas con las cuales bailar ─dijo Isabella, señalando con un brazo a sus excompañeras de acampada.

─ No, Isabella. ¡Yo quiero bailar contigo!

Ante la insistencia del joven, la muchacha dejó de sonreír. La situación no le daba gracia alguna.

─ No necesito tu lástima.

─ Por favor…

─ Eres mi primo…

─ ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Soy Phineas! ¡Phineas Flynn! ¡El vecino de la casa de enfrente! ¡No soy tu primo ni tu hermano!

A pesar que el pelirrojo alzaba la voz, no sonaba molesto. Es más, se sentía triste. La discusión llegó a oídos de sus compañeros y los dos adultos sobre el escenario, que dejaron de tocar al instante.

─ Phineas, no la fuerces… ─dijo McPinter por micrófono.

─ ¡CUIDADO!

El grito venía de Adyson. La viga que sostenía la canasta de básquetbol del gimnasio se desprendió de su sitio, cayendo en dirección hacia Phineas e Isabella. El pelirrojo empujó a la muchacha, al mismo tiempo que él se hacía a un lado para evitar el impacto, mas ella tropezó, para luego caer en una de las mesas cocteleras, golpeándose la cabeza.

─ ¡Isabella! ─gritó Phineas. Intentó socorrerla, sin embargo, antes que pudiese hacer algo, la morocha había dejado de quejarse. Abrió los ojos, como si recién se estuviese despertando, mirando a la gente de su alrededor con una expresión desconcertada en el rostro.

─ ¿Qué están haciendo? ─preguntó confusa.

─ ¡Isa…! ¿Qué te pasó?

La chica lo observó apenada.

─ ¡Oh! Nada, Phineas.

─ Espera… ¿dijiste mi nombre?

─ Sí, ¿acaso tienes otro?

─ Este…

El psicólogo se las arregló para bajar de las tablas.

─ ¿Recuerdas todo, Isabella? ─preguntó el hombre con frialdad profesional. La joven asintió─ Vamos a la enfermería a hacerte unas pruebas. No te dejaré hasta que veamos que todo esté bien con tu salud.

Isabella se dejó llevar por McPinter, ante las miradas de sus compañeros. Flynn notó que la morocha evitaba verle a los ojos. La vio perderse tras la puerta que daba a las dependencias de la preparatoria.

Fletcher se acercó a Phineas.

─ Creo que tenía razón, Ferb ─murmuró el pelirrojo con expresión de derrota─ Es mi culpa que Isabella esté así…

El resto contempló la escena, algunos lamentando el mal rato sucedido.

─ ¿Cómo pudo haber caído esa viga? ─se preguntó Vanessa.

─ Con un presupuesto de preparatoria pública, es una suerte que pueda pagarle a los maestros sus ociosos días de verano.

La castaña le dedicó una mirada asesina, antes de ayudar a limpiar el desastre producto accidente.

* * *

Vanessa caminaba por los pasillos hacia la puerta de ingreso al edificio, cuando una silueta la interceptó en la salida. Alarmada, dio media vuelta para ver de frente a quien fuese que le salía al encuentro.

─ ¡Oh! Es usted Director Paulsen.

─ Así es señorita Doofenshmirtz. Como estamos terminando el año escolar quería felicitarla por su gran desempeño como maestra.

─ Este… gracias.

─ A este paso, usted está pronta a ser directora.

La mujer alzó las cejas ante el comentario.

─ ¿Disculpe?

─ No se haga la indiferente. Así los grandes alcanzamos la gloria: mano dura y alma de hierro. La he estado observando, Doofenshmirtz. Respira ambición y sus ojos reflejan a una mujer que haría lo que fuese por subir de escalafón.

─ Usted se equivoca, ¡yo no soy así!

─ Eso no es lo que dice su forma de tratar a los alumnos.

Era cierto. La castaña no sabía por qué lo hacía, pero no podía evitarlo. No había estado consciente de sus actitudes. Hasta ese momento creía haber realizado bien su papel de maestra.

_¿Le quitaste la muñeca y la dejaste ahí llorando? ¡Qué malvada eres!_

"¿Lo soy en verdad…?"

─ No ponga esa cara. Muchos maestros deberían aprender a ser como usted. Por ejemplo Archer, o ese bueno para nada de Jude McPinter.

Vanessa frunció el ceño.

─ No seré otro muñeco del sistema. Buenas noches.

La mujer había caminado unos cuantos metros cuando sintió vibrar algo en su cartera. Era el teléfono celular.

"¡Es Monty!" pensó al leer el nombre de su novio en la pantalla del aparato.

Contestó.

─ ¿Hola?

─ ¿Vanessa?

─ ¡Monty! Qué alegría oírte. Hoy fue una noche maravillosa, ojalá hubieses estado aquí durante el baile…

─ Lo siento Vanessa, no te llamaba para charlar.

Por el tono cortante del hombre, un escalofrío corrió por la espalda de la maestra.

─ ¿Ah, no?

─ Pues verás… no regresaré a Danville como te contaba la última vez.

─ ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

Unos segundos de silencio de parte del joven Monograma bastaron para que las razones fueran deducidas por la mujer.

─ Es esa agente, ¿verdad? Lyla Lolliberry ─dijo Vanessa ásperamente.

─ No… ─respondió Monty en un tono no muy convincente─ Bueno, está bien, me rindo.

─ ¡ARGH! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Cuando fuimos a esa convención de agentes secretos lo vi! ¡No dejaban de contarse sus misiones!

─ Escucha Vanessa. No quiero hacer esto más difícil de lo que ya es. Nos divertimos mucho juntos, fue un largo y bonito noviazgo, pero debes admitir que nuestros planes son distintos…

─ Nos íbamos a casar…

─ Por favor, Vanessa. No sigas…

─ ¡CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME LO TOME A BIEN SI NI SIQUIERA ME LO DICES EN LA CARA!

─ Lo siento… sabía que me odiarías por esto. Adiós…

Monty colgó. Vanessa por poco no arroja al suelo el celular si no fuera porque aún le quedaba algo de cordura.

Se mordió la lengua dentro de la boca para no dejar escapar algún grito que fuera a despertar a los que vivían cerca de allí. Mas no pudo evitar liberar una lágrima fugitiva.

Fue entonces cuando oyó el motor de un auto, el cual se detuvo junto a ella. Escuchó un carraspeo por lo bajo, que supuso que era para llamar su atención.

─ ¿Ferb?

Al ver al peliverde conduciendo el carro, rápidamente limpió la lágrima de su mejilla. Esperaba que no la hubiese visto llorar. Era demasiado orgullosa para eso.

─ ¿La llevamos? ─preguntó Phineas, sentado junto a su hermanastro.

La profesora se acomodó en los asientos traseros. El chico inglés manejó unas pocas cuadras, hasta la Calle Maple.

─ Adiós, señorita Doofenshmirtz.

─ Por favor, ya no soy tu maestra. Dime Vanessa ─dijo la castaña con una sonrisa. El pelirrojo hizo un vago intento por devolverle el gesto, mas con los ánimos por los suelos era poco lo que podía hacer. Desde la ventanilla lo siguió con la mirada hasta que entró en la casa Flynn-Fletcher─ ¿Le pasa algo a tu hermano?

Ferb se encogió de hombros. Mentía, tampoco es que estuviera de ganas de hablar demasiado al respecto. Eran cosas de su hermano.

* * *

─ No veo daño cerebral aparente ─decía el psicólogo, luego de hacerle unas cuantas preguntas a la morocha para ver algún problema en su capacidad de resolver situaciones─ Estás absolutamente curada de tu amnesia.

─ ¿No va a hacerme preguntas sobre mis memorias?

─ No es necesario. Ya sabemos que lo único que te faltaba por recordar. Tampoco quiero obligarte a que abras tu corazón. No soy la persona adecuada para ayudarte al respecto.

Isabella afirmó.

McPinter la acompañó hasta el gimnasio, donde Archer ponía en su lugar los últimos instrumentos que faltaban para ser guardados.

─ ¡Tootie!

Ambas vieron al psicólogo encontrarse con una mujer, a quien abrazó dándole un beso en la boca, para después irse de la mano por la acera. Isabella recordó lo que había dicho Buford sobre la maestra de Historia.

─ Duele, ¿verdad?

La muchacha giró en redondo.

─ ¡Señorita Archer! Pues… solo fue un golpecito en la cabeza, no es nada…

─ A mí no me engañas, todos lo saben.

─ ¿Saben qué?

─ Lo que sientes por ese muchacho. El bajito, pelirrojo, con cabeza de nacho… Phineas Flynn, ese.

─ ¡Ah! Seh… sé que suelo ser bastante obvia…

─ Como todos cuando nos gusta alguien… aun cuando dejemos pistas no nos toman en cuenta.

─ Hombres…

─ No lo creas. No somos tan diferentes… podemos llegar a ser igual de estúpidos. ¡Bienvenida al Club de la _Friendzone_ compañera! ¿Te sirves sidra conmigo?

─ No gracias…

─ Tú te lo pierdes.

La profesora se bebió de un sorbo el contenido de un vaso de plástico ante los ojos de la chica.

─ Ni aunque les cantes lo que sientes a gritos al oído se darían cuenta.

─ Dígamelo a mí… ─susurró Isabella─ Yo lo he hecho. Pero él no me ama…

─ ¿Cómo sabes?

─ Me lo dijo hace poco… no comprendo el amor. Eres su mejor amiga, pero escogen a la persona que menos los conoce de verdad. Hay veces que he creído… remotamente… que le gusto… aunque sea gustar… no que me ame… lo conozco, es muy inmaduro para admitir que está enamorado… o más bien, creí conocerlo. No importa cuánto consueles, cuanto cantes a dueto o cuanto luches mano a mano con él, porque nunca lo notará…

─ Ten.

─ ¿Qué es esto? ─preguntó la morocha. Archer le había entregado un folleto.

─ Cuando dejes de mortificarte piensa en tu futuro ─dijo la maestra, cogiendo una funda de guitarra con el instrumento dentro.

─ Oiga… ¡Espere! ¿Adónde va?

─ No lo sé… ─contestó la mujer─ Supongo que hacia adelante. Aunque ni yo me creo eso…

Ya sola, la adolescente clavó sus ojos en la tarjeta entre sus manos.

─ Universidad Limítrofe Estatal ─leyó la morocha en voz alta─ Quizás sea hora de dar vuelta la página de una vez…

* * *

Ferb miraba de reojo al espejo retrovisor. ¿Era su idea o Vanessa se la veía angustiada? No sabía si el espejo estaba empañado, pero vio unas pocas lágrimas caer de sus ojos azules.

El vehículo se detuvo a las afueras de un edificio. Algunas ventanas de los departamentos tenían las luces encendidas.

El peliverde acompañó a la castaña hasta la puerta que daba a su apartamento. Allí se miraron de frente, esperando a que uno de los dos dijera unas palabras de despedida. Ferb no lo haría y eso Vanessa lo sabía, no estaba en su naturaleza, mas ella no se atrevía a abrir la boca por miedo a que se le escapase un sollozo de los labios.

Como no veía al chico inglés inmutarse a pronunciar palabra, se resignó a decir algo, sin embargo, como temía, el llanto le brotó de la garganta como si nada.

Entre lágrimas abrazó Ferb. Aun cuando este oyese como lloraba, ocultó la cabeza en su hombro para que no la viese a la cara. No quería perder la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

─ No entiendo Ferb ─decía la maestra bajo una cortina de llanto─ Tú das lo mejor de ti para que algo funcione… y de la noche a la mañana todo se derrumba…

─ Vanessa…

Sintió que su mano izquierda se entrelazaba con la del muchacho, mientras que con la otra le sostenía su mentón. A pesar del orgullo, no pudo rechazar aquel gesto, tampoco aquel beso que ahora le estaba regalando el peliverde.

* * *

El sol se alzó tras las colinas verdes de Danville. En el edificio Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados, Norm se mantenía inmóvil, guardado en el armario, en la sala de estar Perry dormía plácidamente encima del sofá.

La luz del amanecer lo despertó, para caer en cuenta que se hallaba en casa de su enemigo. Miró el reloj de pared. Había pasado el tiempo.

Echó a correr a la habitación del científico. La cama estaba hecha.

El robot, al ver que el ornitorrinco daba vueltas por la casa, lo siguió como un fiel labrador. Pronto entendió que estaban buscando a su creador.

─ ¡Amo Heinz! ¡Amo Heinz! ─llamaba la máquina con su voz artificial.

Mas no hubo respuesta alguna.

Pero la búsqueda terminó cuando llegaron a la terraza del _Penhouse_. Corrieron junto al cuerpo de Doof, que yacía sentado en una silla de playa, con vista al amanecer. Seguro ver el sol de mañana estaba entre sus últimos deseos.

El animal contempló con tristeza la figura del científico. A su lado Norm lloraba aceite a borbotones. Por respeto, se quitó el sombrero en señal de respeto.

Mas un ruido ensordecedor sobresaltó al agente. La boca de Doofenshmirtz tenía restos de saliva. Perry untó su dedo índice de baba, frotándolo contra el pulgar. Antes que pudiese sacar alguna conclusión en mente, otro rugido volvió a llamar su atención. Esta vez el cuerpo de Heinz se dio vuelta. Estaba roncando.

Emocionado, el ornitorrinco sacudió al doctor por los hombros, hasta que este despertó.

─ ¡Uah! Mami, no quiero ir a la escuela. Los otros niñitos se burlan de mí. ¿Eh? ¡Perry el ornitorrinco! Pero qué… ¿ya estoy muerto? Si fui malo debo estar en el infierno, pero nunca pensé que fuese igual que el mundo de los vivos. A menos que…

Doofenshmirtz se puso de pie de un salto.

─ ¡Soy un fantasma! Eso significa… ¡que puedo atravesar paredes!

Corrió a todo dar, hasta chocar contra el muro del edificio. El golpe lo dejó por los suelos, con la nariz chueca y viendo estrellitas.

─ ¡Ay caramba! No debí hacer eso… entonces, si no soy un fantasma, y sigo aquí, quiere decir que… ─tragó saliva antes de continuar─ ¡sigo vivo!

Perry asintió.

─ ¡YEPA! ─chilló Heinz, agarrando al monotrema de un brazo y bailando con él una especie de polka─ ¡Sigo vivo! ¡Sigo vivo! ¡No estoy muerto! ¡Sigo vivo!

El doctor celebraba en cantinela, entonces cayó en cuenta que lo hacía con su más grande enemigo. Avergonzado, bajó al animal al suelo, quien tampoco se veía muy cómodo ante su reacción.

─ Este… lo siento Perry el ornitorrinco… me dejé llevar.

El agente alzó la mano, en señal de despreocupación. Doofenshmirtz se sentó en la silla, apartando la mirada del monotrema.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes que intercambiasen palabra alguna.

─ Te quiero agradecer por lo que hiciste por mí estos días ─iba diciendo el doctor─ Es curioso… que mi enemigo se preocupe más por mí que mi familia.

Perry afirmó, con la vista hacia el sol que recién se levantaba de las colinas. Vio por casualidad la hora de su reloj y se dispuso a regresar a casa. Desde hace mucho que no veía a sus dueños. Supuso que Phineas y Ferb debían de haber notado su ausencia.

─ ¿Eh? ¡Espera! ¡No te vayas! ─le dijo Doof, al verlo irse. El ornitorrinco se dio vuelta. La figura del científico apenas se distinguía como un manchón anaranjado por la luz del sol que le daba a los ojos─ Hoy en la tarde tengo libre… ¡Bah! ¿Cuándo no? ¿No querrías ir a jugar bolos conmigo? Soy bastante bueno con las manos.

El agente sonrió. Un gesto solo bastó para que Heinz se diese cuenta que aceptaba.

─ Nos vemos entonces. No lo olvides… te odio Perry el ornitorrinco.

El animal no cambió la expresión cálida de su rostro. Ambos sabían que no era cierto.

Perry corrió desde la puerta hacia su "enemigo" y de un salto, cayó en sus brazos para después darle un abrazo. Doofenshmirtz se sintió dado por sorpresa. Aquello no se lo esperaba. ¡Eran enemigos jurados! Mas no pudo articular ninguna palabra de reproche y acabó por corresponder a su abrazo.

A los segundos, Perry ya se había ido.

─ ¡Mira cómo estás Norm! ─se escandalizó Doof─ ¡Estás derramando aceite por toda la terraza! ¡Vamos adentro! Debo repararte. Quizás la ardilla que tienes por motor no ande bien de salud.

La expresión del robot era alegre, a pesar de los turbios goterones que caían de sus ojos artificiales. El doctor dio unas palmadas cariñosas a su creación. Norm no se podía quejar, su amo se preocupaba tanto de él como un padre podía hacerlo con un hijo.

La COSA #5 se había cumplido. Doof no solo tenía un mejor amigo. Tenía dos.

* * *

Era el primer día de vacaciones y Phineas acariciaba en su regazo a Perry, contemplando ocioso las ramas del manzano. Habían pasado unas horas del mediodía, para entonces, en cualquier otro verano debía de haber realizado por completo otra de sus tantas grandes ideas.

Mas no podía apartar de su mente a Isabella. Ferb a su lado dormía… o al menos, eso creía, no tenía los ojos abiertos. Entre sus divagues, oyó que la puerta que daba al estacionamiento de la casa se abría, creyendo que era su vecina.

─ ¡Hola chicos! ─saludó Baljeet, seguido de Buford, para decepción del pelirrojo.

─ Hola Baljeet…

─ ¡Vaya! Este patio está tan desierto como una escuela en verano ─comentó Van Stomm─ Veníamos a ver lo que estaban haciendo.

─ Bueno… aún es temprano ─decía Phineas─ Nos quedan varios días para pensar en divertirnos.

─ Pues yo no ─habló el hindú─ Ahora que me gradué con honores, voy a ser profesor en la Universidad Limítrofe Estatal.

─ ¡¿Profesor?! ─exclamaron al unísono tanto Phineas como Buford.

─ Así es. Sin que ustedes se hubiesen dado cuenta, tomé clases online al mismo tiempo que completaba mis estudios de Preparatoria. Ahora soy todo un maestro universitario.

─ Tú y tu cursito de estudios online ─comentó el bravucón entre dientes.

─ Pues… felicitaciones Jeet ─dijo el chico Flynn.

Mientras charlaban, el celular del moreno comenzó a sonar.

─ ¡Oh! Es un mensaje de Ginger. Quiere que la pase a recoger a su casa. Vamos a por comida oriental.

─ ¿Carne de gato?

Baljeet sonrió sarcástico ante el comentario de Buford.

─ ¡Adiós chicos! ─se despidió el hindú, para desaparecer doblando la esquina.

─ Vaya par de tórtolos ─murmuró el matón─ No entiendo por qué la gente se pone tan boba cuando tiene novia…

─ ¡Hola muchachos! ─apareció Gretchen─ En casa de Buford me dijeron que él estaba aquí… ¡oh! ¡Ahí estás Byoof!

─ H-hola… ─masculló el bravucón, algo ruborizado.

─ Supe que te gusta el teatro. Están pasando Hamlet hoy en un espectáculo callejero. ¿No quieres acompañarme?

─ ¡Teatro! ─exclamó Buford. Los hermanos lo miraron extrañados. ¿Buford? ¿Gustar del teatro? No podía ser, él era un bravucón. ¿Dónde quedaba su reputación de hombre de hierro?

Sin embargo…

─ ¡Vámonos! ─contestó Van Stomm, agarrando de la mano a Gretchen y arrastrándola atrás de sí. Pasados los segundos, no lo vieron más.

─ Eso fue extraño… ─dijo Phineas, sin notar que su hermanastro iba camino a la salida─ ¿Eh? ¡F-Ferb! ¿Adónde vas?

─ ¡Ferb, cariño! ─entró Linda, la madre del pelirrojo─ Una joven te espera afuera. Dice que te busca.

Al chico Flynn le quedó más que claro. El inglés se retiró del patio. Phineas trepó el árbol hasta la copa para ver cómo su hermano se iba con la maestra en su auto.

─ Vaya… ─murmuró al pisar tierra─ Creo que solo quedamos tú y yo Pe… oigan… ¿y Perry?

Entonces cayó en cuenta. Se había quedado solo.

─ Así que esto es crecer… ─habló para sí mismo─ No creo estar solo mucho rato… Isabella vendrá en un rato más, supongo… quizás ella pueda aclarar lo que siento por dentro…

No imaginaba que aquel verano, no vería a Isabella cruzar el bulevar…

**FIN...**

* * *

Hemos llegado...

Realmente me apena esta historia... "Act Your Age"... es triste y da rabia ver que... por más que a muchos nos haya gustado el episodio, seguimos cometiendo los mismos errores.

Por mucho que nos encanten las canciones de amor, oigamos sus historias, veamos películas... nunca entendemos...

Lloramos, claro... nos conmovemos y todo, pero apagamos el televisor, cerramos un libro, nos sacamos los auriculares o cerramos un libro y ahí queda la enseñanza... lo mismo con este fic...

Esta no es la mejor historia que he hecho... es más, tuve mis complicaciones. Pero como es mi costumbre, quería hacer un llamado atención con ella.

Si no fuera por Baljeet en el episodio canónico, quizás nunca hubiese habido Phinbella... pasa muchas veces... pero en la mayoría de los casos reales, no se cumplen nuestros sueños con esa persona que quieres.

Intenté profundizar cada personaje: la amistad, el romance... ¿qué es el romance? Sigue siendo una amistad, ¿no? Cada pareja, sea romántica o no, muestra una faceta de nuestras relaciones.

Un tema aparte... este lunes (23 de febrero) que viene se cumplen cuatro años de mi primer fic publicado en Fanfiction "Garganta ¡Canta!". Me da nostalgia pensar en esa época... muchos de los que conocí en esa época ya no se contactan conmigo... creo que solo uno me ha acompañado hasta el final... aunque no me lean, dedico este fic a todos ellos, cada quien dejó una huella muy profunda en mi vida, las personas vienen y se van. Echo de menos mis inicios, pero puedo decir, que los tiempos de ahora son los mejores, con creces.

Ha sido un honor crecer con ustedes...

Mis agradecimientos a mis lectores. Siempre me tomo mi tiempo para leer sus reviews. Un abrazo y ojalá esta no sea la última vez que nos leamos en Fanfiction...

Abran los ojos, muchachos.


End file.
